<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Path by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134797">The Right Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen'>bansheequeen (queenbanshee)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amicable Divorce, Arson, Attempted Murder, Children, F/M, Friendship, Hurt Chloe, Meteor infected, Protective Oliver Queen, Reunions, Weddings, good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after pushing for more than a physical relationship, Oliver returns to Smallville for a wedding and Lois pushes him to resolve things with Chloe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan/Original Male Character, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver sat in his car for a long time, even after he’d shut off the engine. He hadn’t been to this town in nearly five years, and for very good reason. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he forced himself to take a deep breath before opening the driver’s side door and climbing out slowly. His legs ached in protest, and he realized he probably should have made a couple of stops instead of driving straight through. Normally he would have just flown in, but he felt like he needed the time to think and prepare himself. </p><p>He headed toward the entrance of the small Italian restaurant and no sooner than he opened the door did a little blond boy bump into his legs. “Whoa, easy there, Kiddo.” He smiled in amusement. </p><p>The little boy bounced and stumbled backward, “sorry,” he said, his eyes widening.</p><p>Chloe was not far behind him, “Michael!” She called, reaching for his hand a second later, “where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he assured the little boy, pausing and lifting his gaze when he heard her familiar voice. His chest tightened immediately. </p><p>She paused too, reaching down and picking up her son then smiling a little at Oliver, “thanks for blocking the way or he’d be on the street by now.” She said politely even though her own chest tightened. </p><p>“No problem,” he said quickly, holding his breath for a moment. He looked from her to the little boy. “You shouldn’t run away from your mom like that, okay?” His voice was gentle. </p><p>Michael pouted a little but nodded, “I wanted to see if the cat was outside,” he explained.</p><p>“The cat is back at the farm, Mike, we will see him later.” Chloe promised.</p><p>Oliver swallowed hard, falling silent and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. </p><p>She held her breath when she saw the look on Oliver’s face and stepped aside, “sorry,” she told him, trying for a smile, “I guess we’re in your way.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured her quickly. “I mean, we’re here for the same reason, right?” He raised his eyebrows a little. </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, “hopefully it will work out this time.”</p><p>He managed a faint smile. “If it doesn’t, I’m going to haul them to Vegas and pay for the whole thing to be done and over with in fifteen minutes myself,” he joked.</p><p>“I suggested that, trust me,” she said, adjusting her son in her arms, “didn’t go so well with Clark.”</p><p>“I should’ve guessed that.” He shook his head a little. “So uh--where is everyone else?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p>“In the back room, we have it reserved,” she said, “Mrs. Kent and I just finished setting it up.” </p><p>“And I helped!” Michael said importantly. </p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the little boy. “I’m sure you were a huge help,” he agreed, nodding. “So I’m not late?” </p><p>“No, Clark and Lois aren’t here yet,” she told him, leading the way to the back room, “neither are the boys.”</p><p>“Oh. I figured I’d be the last one,” he admitted, following her.</p><p>“When did you get in?” She asked as she pulled the curtain for the private party room aside and let Michael down.</p><p>“Just a little bit ago,” he told her, watching as Michael ran off across the room and hugged Martha’s legs. </p><p>Chloe watched her son for a moment then nodded a little, “they already set up the appetizers, so feel free to grab anything you’d like while we wait, and if you want drinks, you can just order them, we have a waitress, somewhere around here.” She said, glancing back at Oliver.</p><p>Oliver nodded, too, glancing around. “Well you guys have done a great job. The place looks great.” He’d missed the last rehearsal dinner--just three months ago, due to an injury. But it hadn’t mattered because something had come up that had once more prevented the couple from getting married. </p><p>“Thanks,” she said quietly, “they went a little more low key this time,” she said, surprised Oliver hadn’t taken the out she had offered. They barely talked anymore. </p><p>“Understandable. This is...what? Number six?” He raised his eyebrows a little and glanced at her sideways.</p><p>“Five,” she told him, shaking her head a little, “at least they aren’t very upset when it doesn’t work out anymore.”</p><p>He smiled faintly at that. “Maybe this will be the one that works out,” he suggested. “We can cross our fingers, right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, smiling a little at him, “I wonder what Lois will do with her time when she no longer has weddings to plan.” She joked. </p><p>Oliver chuckled softly. “Hopefully she won’t get into more trouble than usual.” </p><p>“I’ll just have her babysit more often,” Chloe smiled softly. “Should keep her busy enough.”</p><p>He grinned. “I have no doubt about that.” </p><p>“Trust me,” Chloe nodded a little, watching as Martha taught Michael how to fold a napkin.</p><p>He watched, too, his expression softening a little. “He looks like you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, glancing over at him, “he actually looks a lot like my dad when he was little.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He’d never met her dad. He looked back over at Michael.</p><p>“Yeah, but not the eyes,” she said quietly, her eyes on Michael.</p><p>He felt his chest tighten a little. “Oh.”</p><p>“His eyes are green,” she said, unsure if he had noticed. </p><p>“Your dad’s aren’t?” Oliver glanced at her sideways.</p><p>She shook her head, “I got them from my grandma, my mom’s mother.” She said, “she’s the only one who had green eyes.”</p><p>“I never knew that,” he admitted.</p><p>“I guess we never really talked about our families,” she said quietly, eyes still on her son as he picked up another napkin to fold awkwardly with his chubby little hands.</p><p>He held his breath for a moment. “No, I guess we didn’t.” </p><p>She glanced over at him at that and nodded slightly, “glad you could make it this time.” She said quietly.</p><p>He glanced back at her, managing a small smile. “Thanks. Things just...came up last time.” He looked back at Michael once more.</p><p>“I know,” she nodded a little. </p><p>Oliver nodded, too. “When is everyone else due to get here?” </p><p>“Around now,” she said, “they were all driving in from Metropolis, I don’t know how traffic is.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around, spotting the waitress. “You want something to drink?” </p><p>“I’ll just have water,” she nodded, “in case there is a crisis.”</p><p>He paused at that. “Isn’t that usually reserved for the actual wedding?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice.</p><p>“A crisis doesn’t have to involve the bride and groom, you know?” She smirked a little, glancing at him again.</p><p>“Good point.” Shaking his head, he moved over toward the waitress.</p><p>She watched him for a moment, then went to check on Mrs. Kent and Michael. After greeting Oliver on her way out, Martha decided to give the guests a call to check on their ETA, so Chloe pulled a chair next to her son’s and helped him fold the napkins he was playing with, the tables were set, but this should keep him out of trouble for now.</p><p>He returned a moment later, carrying two glasses of ice water and a glass of juice for Michael. “I hope he can drink juice.” His voice was uncertain as he set the glasses down. He’d also informed the waitress he was covering the cost of the dinner.</p><p>“Thank you,” Chloe smiled, picking up a straw and sliding into the glass of juice, “want some?” She asked Michael and when he reached for it, she smiled, “what do you say?” </p><p>“Thank you!” He said brightly at Oliver before taking a sip through the straw.</p><p>Oliver smiled back at both of them, hesitantly taking a seat across the table from them. “You’re welcome.” He took a drink of his water, as well.</p><p>“How long are you in Kansas for?” She asked Oliver as Michael went back to playing with the napkins.</p><p>“Just until after the wedding,” he told her with a small smile.</p><p>Nodding, she focused on brushing her fingers over Michael’s hair, “busy in Star City?” She asked.</p><p>“Always,” he admitted, watching her actions.</p><p>“How is the CEO work?” She glanced at him this time, but looked away a second later.</p><p>“Same as always, too.” He looked down at the table for a moment and then back over at Michael. “Is the juice good?” </p><p>Michael nodded a little, then picked up his glass and offered it to him, “do you want it?” He asked.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile. “No, but thank you.” </p><p>Chloe smiled softly too and looked down at the little boy, “this is Oliver,” she told him, and then, glanced at Oliver, “and this is Michael,” she said, needlessly. </p><p>Oliver set his glass down on the table and held his hand out to the little boy. “Nice to meet you, Michael.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Michael said distractedly as he shook his hand and grinned.</p><p>He grinned back as he shook Michael’s hand. “You’re welcome.” He glanced at Chloe and smiled softly. </p><p>She smiled softly at him then pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s head, “where are you staying?” She asked Oliver.</p><p>“The clock tower,” he admitted, raising his eyebrows a little. </p><p>“That’s a long drive for tonight,” she frowned a little, “and then being back tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” he said with a shrug. “Afraid all our other super-friends rented out the local B&amp;B.” He held his breath for a moment and dropped his gaze to Michael once more.</p><p>“The Talon is available,” she offered. It wasn’t really, she was planning on staying there with Michael, but she knew he loved the farm, so they could just take the sofa bed for the night, they’d both be exhausted anyway.</p><p>“Thanks, but uh--I sorta planned on running through the city tonight.” He raised his eyebrows just a little.</p><p>“Right,” she nodded, arching her eyebrows a little, “just.. be careful,” she said before she could help it.</p><p>“I’m always careful,” he said with a faint smirk.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to miss the wedding,” she added, trying to cover her words.</p><p>“I’ll drive safe. You have my word.” He arched his eyebrows.</p><p>“Drive being the keyword,” she said knowingly, arching her eyebrows back at him.</p><p>Oliver leaned back in his chair, grinning but hiding it behind his glass of ice water as best he could, shrugging.</p><p>A second later, loud voices started coming from the front of the restaurant, Chloe stood up, “I guess they all got here at once.” </p><p>“Is daddy here?” Michael asked, eyes bright when he looked up at his mom.</p><p>“No, he’s meeting us tomorrow, remember?” She said gently even as her stomach clenched.</p><p>At the mention of ‘daddy,’ the smile quickly faded from Oliver’s face and he rose to his feet, taking a deep breath and turning to face the oncoming crowd of people. </p><p>In a few seconds, the whole team was inside, along with Mrs. Kent and closely followed by Clark and Lois. Chloe glanced at Oliver briefly when she was sure he wasn’t looking then took a deep breath and headed to greet the guests. </p><p>This weekend wasn’t about her, them, or their past. And she wouldn’t allow herself to think about it anymore.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Hours later, nearly everyone had already left the party. As much as he wanted to get out of there himself, he couldn’t bring himself to leave when the place was still needing to get cleaned up. Plus he still had to take care of the bill. He moved quietly over to the waitress and did the latter even as Chloe and Martha set about tearing down tables and throwing away stray items like napkins and cake plates. </p><p>Once most things were clean and back where they found them, Chloe helped Mrs. Kent take the remaining decorations and balloons to her car, and the older woman was off. She had a longer drive anyway, Chloe was less than a block way to the Talon.</p><p>Stretching a little, she made her way back inside to pick up Michael, who had fallen asleep on one of the booths and stilled when she saw Oliver, “you’re still here?” She asked, surprised.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I just...” He glanced toward the waitress and then back at her, pursing his lips, and shrugging. </p><p>“You?” She asked, confused until the waitress brought him back his card and Chloe shook her head, “Oliver, you didn’t.”</p><p>“Why not? It’s not like I can’t afford it,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Because you didn’t have to,” she told him, unable to come up with a better reason. </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed a little. “I know that.” </p><p>“You haven’t been around,” she said, her stomach knotting with guilt, “I’m sure you being here is a gift enough for them.</p><p>A short chuckle escaped him. “Yeah, my presence is a real gift,” he said wryly. He glanced toward her sleeping son. “You need any help getting him home?” </p><p>She looked at him for a moment then took a deep breath and shook her head slightly as she made her way back to the little boy, sliding her purse over her shoulder before reaching for him with some difficulty, “come on,” she whispered quietly.</p><p>He watched her for a moment, then hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. “Let me at least carry him out to the car,” he offered.</p><p>“I’m not taking my car,” she said, then carefully let go of Michael. She could do it, but her arms were hurting from carrying all the boxes and decorating today, she didn’t want to drop him on the stairs.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed a little. “You’re gonna walk?” </p><p>“I’m staying at the Talon,” she admitted, stepping back and turning to look at him.</p><p>Oliver shook his head a little. “Okay...” </p><p>“What?” She asked, frowning at his disapproval.</p><p>“It’s still kind of far to be carrying him and all this stuff...” He looked over at the boxes of table cloths and extra plates and napkins.</p><p>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding, “if you really don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t,” he assured her, hesitating a moment, and then carefully scooping Michael up into his arms, cradling him against his chest and holding still to make sure he stayed asleep. When he didn’t lift his head or open his eyes, Oliver relaxed a little. </p><p>“He’ll sleep through anything,” she told him, noticing his hesitation, “except thunderstorms.”</p><p>“Scared?” he asked, arching his eyebrows a little. </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, picking up the two boxes that were left.</p><p>Shifting the boy in his arms, he glanced at her sideways as he followed her toward the exit. “I was when I was his age, too.” </p><p>Chloe cocked her head at that and looked over at him, “what made you feel safer?”</p><p>A small smile touched his mouth. “My dad told me that thunder was God and his angels bowling,” he admitted.</p><p>She smiled softly at him and nodded a little, “I usually tell him they are having a party,” she said, “I might try the bowling approach next time.”</p><p>“Maybe it’ll help.” He was quiet for a long moment. “How’ve you been?” </p><p>Her chest instantly tightened, so she focused on Michael once more as they walked, and nodded slightly, “good,” she said quietly, “you?”</p><p>“Also good,” he said quickly.</p><p>“Good,” she nodded once again, letting out her breath, “Clark told me about the mission last weekend,” she whispered, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s all right. It went fine,” Oliver assured her.</p><p>“I will be available more when they are out of town on their Honeymoon,” she promised, “since he won’t be able to keep an ear out.”</p><p>He nodded a little and glanced down at the sleeping child in his arms. “I know you’ve got your hands full.” </p><p>“And he is my priority,” she agreed, “but he is old enough now to have a set sleep schedule, I want to start going back to nightly patrols as much as possible.”</p><p>Oliver held his breath for a moment at that, then nodded. “Just...there’s no pressure. You have a family and that’s gotta come first.” </p><p>Her stomach dropped a little at the look on his face and his hesitation and she paused, she hadn’t been as involved with Watchtower for almost a year before she even got pregnant, and her family had nothing to do with it, “it does,” she said, “and if-- you have a system in place, I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. I understand.”</p><p>“That’s...that’s not what I meant,” he said carefully, shaking his head. “We’ve still been using your system, Chloe. And no one took your place.” </p><p>“I know that,” she whispered, “but... I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” she said, glancing over at him. </p><p>He was silent for a moment as they walked. “You mean me,” he said softly. </p><p>She held her breath and glanced at him then looked down and nodded a little, “yeah,” she told him, there was no point in lying, “we both know Michael isn’t the reason I haven’t been as active.” </p><p>He glanced down at her son, sleeping peacefully in his arms, and chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I want you to be involved, Chloe. As involved as you want to be. I’m okay.” He glanced at her sideways. “I mean, it’s...been a long time.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she swallowed hard, nodding a little, “it has been.” Over five years.</p><p>Oliver nodded, too. “So whatever you’re comfortable with,” he said quietly. </p><p>“But if you are uncomfortable, you will let me know.” She said, holding her breath.</p><p>“I will,” he answered, nodding.</p><p>Nodding slightly, she shifted the boxes in her arms and reached for the keys in her purse, before unlocking the front door to the Talon and making her way inside, then holding it open for him. </p><p>“Thanks,” he said softly, stepping inside and making his way up the steps a moment later, waiting for her to unlock the apartment door, as well.</p><p>She did, and once she was inside, she placed the boxes on the coffee table, then made her way over to the bed, pulling back the covers, “you can set him down here,” she told Oliver quietly. </p><p>Nodding, he gently laid the little boy down on the bed before turning to face her in the semi-darkness of the apartment. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Thank you for carrying him,” she said quietly, turning to look at him too. </p><p>“No problem,” he assured her, drawing in a breath.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to drive back?” She asked, glad it was dark in the apartment as she watched him, “you can take the couch.” </p><p>“I’m sure,” he said quietly. He could only imagine how well her husband would take the news that Oliver had crashed on her sofa. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any problems. “But I’ll see you in the morning. I’ll help get things set up.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said again, holding her breath, “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>He nodded slightly, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Have a good night, Chloe,” he said softly, heading for the door.</p><p>“You too, Oliver,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as she stopped herself from telling him to drive safely or be careful tonight. She hadn’t been around him enough in years for her to have the right to say those things to him, especially more than once in a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early afternoon the next day and Oliver found himself standing outside the room where Lois was getting ready for the wedding. Drawing in a breath, he raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. “Lois? It’s me.” </p><p>“Come in,” Chloe called instead, holding her breath as she glanced at her cousin. </p><p>Lois raised her eyebrows a little and gave her a knowing look. </p><p>A moment later, Oliver opened the door and stepped inside. He was dressed, except he didn’t have his tuxedo jacket on yet. “How’s it going?” he asked hesitantly, looking at Lois and then pausing as he caught sight of Chloe in her dress. </p><p>“Hi,” Chloe greeted, smiling at him  then glancing at her cousin, “she’s almost ready.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off Chloe. “Good, that’s...do you guys need anything? Ice water or anything?” </p><p>Pursing her lips together, Chloe watched him, unable not to with the way he was looking at her, “I’m okay.” She said, “thank you.”</p><p>Lois fought to contain a smirk. “I’m good, too. Just about ready to go. And God help anyone who tries to stop this wedding because I will be kicking their asses this time.” </p><p>“And we will help,” Chloe assured her, grinning softly, “even if it’s Clark trying to fly off somewhere.”</p><p>“I packed a little Kryptonite in a lead-lined box in my back pocket <i>just in case</i>,” Oliver joked.</p><p>“See?” Chloe said, placing her hand on her cousin’s back, “we’ve got it covered this time.”</p><p>Lois smiled. “Well, I knew the two of you would have my back.”</p><p>“Always,” Oliver said, nodding a little. </p><p>“Everything okay with the groom?” Chloe asked Oliver, arching her eyebrows a little. </p><p>“Everything’s fine,” he assured them, nodding again. “He’s ready to go when you guys are.” </p><p>“I think we’re pretty much ready too,” she said, turning to look at Lois. </p><p>A moment later, the door opened and Michael came running in, “mommy!” he called, a big pout on his lips as his dad followed him into the room.</p><p>Oliver paused as he turned to see Michael and his father step into the room. </p><p>George smiled at the women. “Michael doesn’t understand why he doesn’t get a costume.” He raised his eyebrows and looked at Chloe. “You look beautiful.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she told him, smiling a little then brushing her hands over Michael’s hair even as he wrapped his arms around her leg, “what costume do you want?” She asked, confused, “you’re dressed like a big boy today.”</p><p>“But I’m a bear!” He pouted at her.</p><p>George chuckled lightly. “The ring bear.” </p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Chloe smiled, shaking her head and crouching down to his eye level, “ring <i>bearer</i>, Mike,” she explained, “that mean, you will take the rings we will give you, and hand them to Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark, it’s a very important job, no bear could do it.”</p><p>Oliver smiled faintly even as he slipped out the door to leave them in peace, his chest feeling tight. The bride and groom might not need anything, but right now the best man needed some fresh air.</p><p>Chloe paused when she saw him leaving, glancing over at him, her face falling a little for just a second before she forced a smile back on her lips and turned to look at Michael once more.</p><p>* * * </p><p>A half-hour later, he stood at the back of the chapel, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He told himself that he was being ridiculous. In less than five hours, the whole wedding and reception ordeal would be over and done with, and he could go back to Star City without looking back--hopefully--for a while. But being back in Kansas, back around Chloe, had stirred things up for him that he’d done his best to put out of his mind. And he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be so easy to just leave it all behind again.</p><p>“Straight,” Chloe whispered to Michael, patting his back then smiling at him then nodding,”go ahead,” she whispered, letting go of the pillow he was holding then watching as he started down the aisle. </p><p>With a deep breath, she stood up straight herself and smiled, she hadn’t noticed Oliver for a moment, then she felt his presence, and she knew it was him, She glanced at him then nodded a little, “I guess it’s our turn.”</p><p>“I guess so.” He smiled faintly and offered her his arm.</p><p>She smiled slightly and held her breath, then took his arm and nodded a little, her eyes going back to her son. </p><p>Swallowing hard, he did the best he could to ignore the tightness in his chest as they walked side-by-side down the aisle toward Clark and Michael.</p><p>Chloe smiled at her son as he stood proudly besides Clark and nodded slightly, she knew he was proud for not dropping the rings. Without noticing, she squeezed Oliver’s arm slightly, then loosened her grip on it almost immediately, her stomach clenching. </p><p>As soon as she squeezed his arm, he glanced at her, worried that something was wrong. For the briefest second he could have sworn her expression was stricken, but it was so quickly replaced by a smile that he decided he’d probably imagined it. </p><p>She glanced up at him again, she knew he was going to leave soon, that he was going back to his life in Star City and she was going back to her live in Metropolis. But even after 5 years of not seeing him other than during the handful of videocalls the team had in the meantime, she still didn’t want him to leave anymore than she had the first time around. Even if it had been for the best. </p><p>When he met her eyes, he offered her a small, somewhat uncertain smile, reluctantly pulling away from her as they reached the front of the chapel. He gazed at her a moment longer, then turned to watch Lois and the General make their way down the aisle, as well, his gaze flickering momentarily to George, who sat next to Mrs. Kent.</p><p>Chloe kept her eyes on Michael most of the time, but she couldn’t help but glancing at Oliver every now and then. He looked thinner than she remembered him, she wasn’t sure why, since she knew he was still patrolling every night. Maybe just tired, not thinner. The circles under his eyes were dark, probably because of the drive the previous night, the patrolling and then waking up early to drive back. But he still looked gorgeous, there wasn’t much he could do to look otherwise, but even though he was obviously tired it always amazed her how good he looked.</p><p>Feeling her eyes on him as the priest spoke to Lois and Clark, Oliver shifted his gaze to look at Chloe, swallowing hard. If things had just been different, if things hadn’t been so complicated, this could have been them. But it never would be, he thought, trying his best to ignore the dull ache in his chest. Because Chloe had her own family, and it definitely didn’t include him.</p><p>When he looked, she blinked and looked away, turning back to the ceremony just in time for the rings. She motioned to Michael and he stepped forward, holding up the pillow until it was empty, then walked over to her, like he was supposed to. </p><p>Feeling wary, Oliver couldn’t help but glance around to make sure something wasn’t about to interrupt the ceremony--again. He held his breath for the next couple of moments, and exhaled in relief when Lois and Clark actually managed to say their vows and exchange rings. Looked like the <i>fifth</i> time was the charm.</p><p>Chloe wrapped her fingers around Michael’s shoulders, holding him close to her even as the priest started to wrap up the ceremony. She didn’t want him to be far if something happened.</p><p>Oliver raised his eyebrows as the couple kissed, and he looked around again, wondering if he was just dreaming, or if they’d finally managed to get married this time. </p><p>“Finally!” someone yelled from the audience, and Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement.</p><p>Chloe grinned softly and clapped along with the rest of the church, nodding slightly as she caught her cousin’s eye, finally was right, at least now they only had the reception to get through. </p><p>* * *</p><p>The reception was going well, the food has been amazing even though most of it hadn’t been prepared by Mrs. Kent, people were dancing and seemed to be having a good time and more importantly, it had been pretty uneventful. </p><p>Chloe had spent most of her evening making sure Lois and Clark were where they were supposed to be, chasing Michael around the ballroom and avoiding Oliver as much as possible. </p><p>She had noticed him glancing her way a few times, but just offered him a quick smile and busied herself somehow. She had also noticed the glass in his hand kept getting refilled, but again, she was trying not to pay attention. </p><p>Besides, Dinah had been hanging all over him most of the evening and no matter how long it had been, she was still having problems seeing him with someone else. Even if she knew it wasn’t fair. </p><p>But eventually, not paying attention to him became harder and harder, the crowd started to thin out, and when Michael fell asleep on her lap, she had no choice but to sit there and watch.</p><p>George approached a few moments after Michael had fallen asleep, a warm smile on his face. “Why don’t I take him home and get him into bed?” he suggested, glancing around and then looking back at Chloe once more.</p><p>Chloe nodded a little when she looked up at him and smiled softly, “I’m sure he will be more comfortable that way.” She agreed, “do you work tomorrow?”</p><p>“Nope.” He smiled as he carefully picked the boy up off Chloe’s lap, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You guys did a great job with everything.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she adjusted Michael’s arm so it wasn’t hanging to the side, “I’ll let you know when I leave here tomorrow.”</p><p>“All right. Have a good night,” he said softly, kissing Michael’s temple before heading away, nodding to Lois and Clark as he made his way to the exit.</p><p>Chloe watched them go and took a deep breath, feeling slightly lost now that everyone seemed to be busy. She looked around for a moment then headed to the bar, the reception was pretty much over and Michael would be safe with his dad, maybe a drink or two wouldn’t be bad idea.</p><p>“You know, there’s a little tradition at most wedding receptions. Did you know that the matron of honor is supposed to dance with the best man at least once?” He leaned against the bar beside her as he set down his glass.</p><p>Chloe stilled and held her breath when she heard him, drunk. No doubt. But she couldn’t blame him, in fact, she was even a little jealous. She turned toward him and smiled a little, “I think it’s a little late for traditions.”</p><p>He forced a smile and shrugged a little in an attempt to seem nonchalant. “True enough,” he agreed, raising his eyebrows at the bartender. “I’ll take another.” He wasn’t drunk. At least not really. And not yet. He’d had just enough that he’d built up the courage to actually approach her. </p><p>She glanced over at him as she sipped on her own drink, “ thank you for the help today,” she said sincerely.</p><p>“No problem. I figured it was my turn considering I missed the last shindig.” He took a drink of his scotch.</p><p>“Well, that one didn’t last very long anyway,” she teased, smiling a little.</p><p>“Yeah. At least I was here for the real one,” he agreed with a shrug, glancing at her for a moment. </p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, looking up at him, holding his gaze briefly, “and now it’s done.”</p><p>Oliver’s chest tightened a little at her words even as he nodded. “Yeah, I suppose it is.” </p><p>She nodded too, looking away. She’d been thinking about that, even with Watchtower work, she probably wouldn’t see him, in person, in a long time again. Until someone else got married, someone had a child, or someone died. And she had gone five years without him around, but she’d been busy, she’d been forcing herself not to miss him. </p><p>But now that he was standing right there, she knew she was going to miss having him around, no matter how hard she tried not to. Even if she still felt guilty, she wasn’t angry anymore, or at least, not as angry, and she knew that was going to make it harder.</p><p>Oliver watched her look away from him and he closed his eyes for a moment, then pushed himself away from the bar as he picked up his drink. “I’m probably gonna head out after this drink,” he admitted, sipping it. “It was good to see you, Chloe.” His voice was quiet, sincere. “You still look amazing.” Had he not been drinking, he probably wouldn’t have said the last part, but not because it wasn’t true. Because it was inappropriate. </p><p>Her stomach dropped at his words and she was glad she was already mid sip, because at least that gave her a moment to control her emotions. Once the glass left her lips, she glanced at him, “I thought we were supposed to dance?” The words were out before she could stop herself, but she couldn’t just let him go like that. Again.</p><p>He paused, cocking his head to the side and meeting her gaze. “What happened to it being too late for tradition?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p>“I’ve never been a big fan of tradition,” she told him quietly, her heart skipping a beat as she searched his eyes.</p><p>Oliver held his breath for a moment before setting his glass down on the bar and holding his hand out to her wordlessly, holding her gaze.</p><p>After setting her own glass down, she took his hand, even after all this time, it still felt incredibly familiar.</p><p>He slid his fingers through hers without thinking about it, leading her onto the dance floor and sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him silently.</p><p>Chloe lifted her arms to his shoulders, looking up at him as she clasped her hands together behind his neck. She wished she had had more to drink, so it’d be easier to ignore the fact that Lois was staring at them, but she did her best to ignore her anyway.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at her as they moved together in a slow, comfortable silence. After a moment, he got up the nerve to speak again. “Who uh--who do you think will be next to take the walk down the aisle?” </p><p>Her stomach tightened a little at that and she wanted to ask about him and Dinah, but she forced herself not to, “not sure,” she admitted, “I don’t really know who is seeing anyone.”</p><p>“Me either,” he confessed, not taking his eyes off her. </p><p>“Hopefully it won’t take five attempts,” she said quietly.</p><p>He smiled faintly at that. “I think that’s just Lois and Clark’s luck.” </p><p>“They are lucky to have found each other,” she pointed out, looking away from him.</p><p>He looked away, too, chest tightening. “I know they are.” His voice was so quiet it was inaudible.</p><p>She was glad it was much darker in the dance floor as she looked away from the crowd and took a deep breath. She was just making it worse.</p><p>When the song ended, he had to force himself to let her go. “Thanks for the dance,” he said softly. </p><p>“You too,” she said quietly, dropping her hands to her sides and taking a step back.</p><p>Oliver gazed at her for a moment longer. “Take care of yourself.” He tried to smile but didn’t quite manage it. </p><p>“You too,” she told him, but didn’t move.</p><p>He held his breath when she remained there and he nodded a little, falling silent.</p><p>She wanted to apologize to him, but after all this time, might be better to let it go, so she just nodded slightly too.</p><p>“Goodnight,” he whispered.</p><p>“Have a safe trip,” she said back just as quietly.</p><p>“Thanks.” He chewed the inside of his cheek for a second, then reluctantly turned away from her, not looking for Dinah or anyone else before making his way toward the exit.</p><p>Chloe took a deep breath as she stood there still as she watched him go, then she made her way back to the bar for a second drink, wishing she could leave too.</p><p>“You should go after him.” Lois took a sip of champagne and glanced at her sideways.</p><p>Blinking, Chloe turned and looked over at her cousin, “what?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and pinned her cousin with a look. “Oliver. You should go after him.” </p><p>“Right,” Chloe shook her head, “and do what? Wish him a good night again?”</p><p>Lois heaved a sigh. “No. <i>Tell</i> him.” </p><p>“It won’t change anything, Lois.” She answered quietly, then took a deep breath, “he’s going back to Star City, I’m going back to Metropolis and that is the end of that.”</p><p>“Ugh. You two are impossible. We both know all you’d have to do is say the word and he’d stay here.” </p><p>“Let it go, Lo.” She said quietly, “besides, today isn’t about me.”</p><p>The tiredness in her cousin’s voice was the only reason she gave up. For now anyway. “All right, fine. My lips are sealed.” </p><p>Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips to her cousin’s cheek, “are you ready for your honeymoon?”</p><p>She smiled at that. “So ready.” </p><p>“Why don’t we get the two out of here then?” Chloe offered, wrapping an arm around her cousin’s back.</p><p>“You should take off, too. Let someone else do the cleanup. Like Bart. He can have the whole place finished like...yesterday.” </p><p>“I will see if I can bribe him into that,” She smiled softly, “now let’s go find your husband.”</p><p>Lois smiled. Her husband. She really loved the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was pretty nervous, even if she was doing everything she could to calm herself. </p><p>Michael was already in bed and the communicator she had in his room was enough for her to hear his calm, even breathing. She knew she could do this, she had countless times before, but she wasn’t so sure how the interactions were going to be during her first patrol back. </p><p>She hadn’t heard from Oliver since the wedding other than a couple of emails to set everything up for tonight, and because it was her first night back, it was just going to be the two of them. </p><p>Regardless how far apart they were, she couldn’t help but think about all the times they had done this in the past, especially the times right before he left. They still took work seriously and they focused when it was needed, but most of the time, they spent flirting. Flirting, teasing and being completely inappropriate to the point they had ended up finishing patrol early on more than one occasion because they could no longer keep their hands off each other. </p><p>But that was then. </p><p>Tonight she was going to be professional, she was going to focus and she was going to pay attention to every detail. Because she wasn’t used to this anymore, because his life was in her hands, and because she <i>had</i> to. </p><p>With a deep breath, she pulled the communicator to her ear and nodded, “Watchtower online.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence on the other end. “Arrow online, too,” he said.</p><p>She nodded a little to herself and straightened, “which route are you taking tonight, Arrow?”</p><p>Automatically, he started to answer ‘the usual one,’ but then he realized she had no way of knowing what that was. “I’m starting off from Queen Tower and planning to end up at the Register. It’s where my bike is parked.” It was where it was always parked at night. “But you’re my eye in the sky, so lead me.” </p><p>“North then,” she nodded, her stomach tight as she pulled up the maps. This was so familiar and yet so foreign, like it didn’t really belong in this lifetime, “the area around you seems clear for now, taking a closer look.” She told him as she used his satellite, the one he’d named after her, to scan the area.</p><p>“All right. Heading to the next roof over.” He ran across the rooftop and jumped over to the next one, his breathing rate barely changing as he did so. It was all so routine to him.</p><p>She listened closely to him, but her eyes were on the screen. The terminal Victor had helped her build was a tiny version of Watchtower in the office in her apartment, and it was everything she needed, “alarm just went off, two hundred feet south of you, gas station.” She said even as she hacked the cameras, “two men, armed.”</p><p>“The BP on the corner?” he asked, even as he flipped himself over to the next rooftop, pulling his crossbow out.</p><p>“That is the one,” she confirmed, “there is only one employee, he’s behind the register, one of the men has him at gunpoint as the other is going around the store.”</p><p>“I’m on it,” he said, landing on the ground just outside the gas station silently. Within moments, he’d taken both of the robbers out with well-placed arrows to their hands, guns confiscated and police called. </p><p>“Cops ETA forty-five seconds,” she warned, tracking them down the street.</p><p>“Got it.” He made his way out of the gas station and onto the next roof in less than twenty.</p><p>She let out a breath when she saw him getting back on the rooftop across the street and nodded a little, “that was good.”</p><p>Despite himself, a small smile tugged at his mouth at her quiet words of approval. Even after all the time that had passed, he still found himself <i>needing</i> to have it. “Thanks.” </p><p>Chloe smiled a little and nodded, “things seem quiet around there for now, why don’t you start heading downtown?”</p><p>“I can do that,” he agreed, moving from rooftop to rooftop while keeping an eye (and an ear) out for any signs of trouble beginning nearby. “How’s Metropolis?” he asked after a couple of moments of silence.</p><p>“A lot cooler than when you were here,” she told him, eyes on the screen, “how is Star City?”</p><p>“Comfortably warm,” he answered.</p><p>“Sounds nice,” she admitted, smiling a little, she knew he liked the weather there a lot. He always mentioned it, especially when it was getting colder.</p><p>He searched for something else to say, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d already backed them into a corner by asking about the <i>weather</i>. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, eyes focusing on a couple of guys following an elderly woman toward her car. “I think I’m about to interrupt a potential mugging,” he told her quietly.</p><p>Chloe zoomed in on the area quickly, holding her breath, “three people again,” she told him, the satellite isn’t detecting firearms but I think I see at least a knife.”</p><p>He thought he heard a hint of anxiety in her voice and he frowned a little. “Are you all right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she frowned, holding her breath a little, “just need to make sure you are.”</p><p>“I will be,” he told her as he descended to the streets once more.</p><p>“Just getting back into patrolling,” she explained, “I guess it’s been awhile since I’ve even done missions.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been busy,” he said quietly, barely breaking a sweat as he swept the muggers legs out from under them and knocked them to the ground, glancing up as the elderly woman turned to stare at him with wide eyes. He lifted his hand in a wave. “Have a good night, Ma’am,” he told her, focusing his attention on the muggers once more. </p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but smile at his words and nodded a little, “always charming, Arrow.” She said without thinking about it. “Sending the cops.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but grin in response. “Well, I try.” </p><p>She smiled and nodded, “you don’t have to.”</p><p>Oliver disarmed the mugger with the knife when the man came at him with a yell a second later, shaking his head a little. “Flatterer,” he teased her.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” one of the other guys asked in confusion, looking around.</p><p>Chloe smirked at the question then relaxed a little, “get out of there.” </p><p>He smirked, too, and pocketed the guy’s knife. “Now, go do something <i>productive</i> with your time because if I catch you boys out here pulling this kind of crap again, we’re going to have a real problem. And by we I mean you.” </p><p>She grinned softly, she had definitely missed listening to Arrow. Especially on patrols, when he wasn’t worrying about the rest of the team and the issues he had to deal with were usually pretty easy for him, he never missed a smartass comment, “that should tell them,” she teased.</p><p>He chuckled lightly. “Well they did take off in a hurry.” </p><p>“Back to the roof, then,” she said, “is there an area you’ve been paying more attention to lately?”</p><p>“A lot of attempted bank robberies lately,” he admitted. “Not sure what the sudden increase is about though.” </p><p>Her eyes narrowed a little at that, “do you think it’s the same gang?” She asked. </p><p>He considered that as he scaled the building in seconds and landed on the roof. “It’s possible.” </p><p>“Can you tell me the latest targets? I can start looking into it.” She told him, as she pulled up another screen. </p><p>“First Bank of America on Grand, Star City Credit Union on 23rd, and West Mound Bank of California on Broadway,” he told her.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed a little and she nodded, “okay, running research on it now, looks like they aren’t really going for a particular bank, which is odd considering it’d be easier to take down the security systems if you were familiar with it.”</p><p>“Good point,” he agreed. “Unless the security systems were all provided by the same company--which they are.” </p><p>She arched her eyebrows at that and nodded, “which just might mean someone from said company is either involved or leaking info, because it seems to have gone far too smoothly.”</p><p>“The next question is, who owns the company?” He raised his eyebrows, too.</p><p>“Looking into it now, but you think its the owner? Not maybe an employee?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Might be? Depends on how well the company’s doing financially.” </p><p>“And it looks like a lot of the contracts with the banks started in the past three months or so,” she said, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Interesting coincidence if you ask me.” </p><p>“Definitely,” She told him, “once we are done with patrol, I’ll do some in-depth research on this.”</p><p>“Sounds great.” He paused. “It’s good to have you back.” </p><p>Chloe held her breath and nodded slightly, “it’s good to be back.”</p><p>Oliver simply smiled.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Three nights later found Oliver at his penthouse after patrol. He peeked in on Mia to see if she was asleep and when he saw she was, he pulled the door shut quietly and made his way down the hall to the living room. He picked up the TV remote and flipped it on, then frowned when his cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it quickly and pressed it to his ear. “Hello?” </p><p>“We’re back!” Lois announced, “when are you coming to see us again?”</p><p>He blinked a couple of times at the sound of Lois’s voice at the other end of the line, arching his eyebrows a little. “Uh...” </p><p>“That’s not really a good answer, Ollie.” She told told him, smirking slightly.</p><p>“I hadn’t planned on making another trip to Kansas anytime soon,” he told her.</p><p>“You’ve been in Star City too much, we miss you.” She said easily.</p><p>“I’m touched. Did you  miss me on your honeymoon?” He smirked.</p><p>“Not at all,” she smirked, “but someone else might have missed you while I was in my honeymoon...”</p><p>“Aw, tell Clark I said hello then.” He smirked a little more.</p><p>“Uh huh, you know what I’m talking about, Ollie.”</p><p>“I don’t, actually.” </p><p>“Chloe.” She said simply.</p><p>He blew out a breath, falling silent for a moment. “She has her own life, Lois. And it doesn’t include me. Except in a work-like way.” </p><p>“It doesn’t,” she agreed, “but I saw you two dancing, Ollie, maybe it should include you.”</p><p>“We danced. That’s it. That’s all it can ever be.” </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>He felt a headache beginning to form. “Because she has her own family.” </p><p>“She has her son,” she agreed, “but somehow, I don’t think that’d be an issue for you.”</p><p>“She’s <i>married</i>, Lois,” he said in exasperation.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Lois smirked, “not for some time.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>“They haven’t been living together for almost six months,” she told him, “and they haven’t been married, officially, for about three.”</p><p>He rubbed a hand over his face and blew out a breath. “Why are you telling me this?” </p><p>“Because she thinks it wouldn’t make any difference,” she said, then smirked, “but I think it will.”</p><p>“Did she <i>tell</i> you that?” </p><p>“She did,” Lois said, “right after you left the wedding.”</p><p>Oliver fell silent for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. </p><p>“The two of you just need to figure this out, Ollie and if you’re not going to work on it, I will.”</p><p>“Lois, we figured it out years ago, okay? Sometimes things just don’t work out the way you think they will or the way you want them to.”</p><p>“If you had figured it out, you two wouldn’t feel like this still.” She said, frustrated. </p><p>“Still feel like <i>what</i>?” he questioned.</p><p>“You tell me,” she said, “all I know is that you two looked like you had just seen someone kill your puppy after you danced together.”</p><p>“I was <i>drunk</i>.” </p><p>“So you were actually doing what you wanted to.”</p><p>“You know what? It’s late. I just got done with patrolling a little while ago, and I’m tired. We can discuss this some other time.”</p><p>“Oh we will,” she promised, “I’m not watching both of you be miserable for no reason,” she told him before hanging up.</p><p>He pulled the phone away from his ear, sighing heavily before dropping it on the sofa cushions. Chloe was divorced. That was definitely news to him, and how he hadn’t managed to hear it on the league’s grapevine--ala one Bart Allen likely--was a bit befuddling. But the fact that she was divorced still didn’t change things. She’d made it pretty clear to him a long time ago that she wasn’t interested in pursuing anything with him other than some rather casual but intense sex. They hadn’t seen each other much in years. </p><p>There was nothing left <i>to</i> discuss.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Oliver was in the middle of a board of directors meeting when he saw that his cell phone had lit up signalling a call. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things when he realized it was <i>Chloe’s</i> number flashing as the caller ID. He held his breath for a second, then rose to his feet. “Sorry, Gentlemen, I have to take this,” he told them, excusing himself from the meeting as he pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello?” </p><p>There was a pause and then a high pitched “hi!” Followed by a giggle.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion and he glanced back toward the board room for a moment. “Hi?” he said uncertainly.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked excitedly.</p><p>It took him a second to understand what was going on. “This is Oliver. Is this Michael?” </p><p>“Yes!” He said, smiling and giggling again, “hi!”</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the hint of pride in the little boy’s voice. “Hi, there. Do you remember me?” </p><p>Michael considered for a moment then shook his head, “hmmm no!”</p><p>“I’m a friend of your mommy’s,” he said, arching his eyebrows a little, not surprised the boy didn’t remember him. After all, he’d only met Michael twice in the kid’s entire life. </p><p>“Do you wanna play?” He asked.</p><p>“Play?” he echoed uncertainty.</p><p>“A game!” He said and giggled again. </p><p>“Michael?” Chloe’s voice came in the background.</p><p>“Uh oh.” He whispered.</p><p>Oliver suppressed a chuckle at the whisper as he ducked into his office. “Sounds like your mom’s onto you, Kiddo.”</p><p>“Byebye!” He said quickly then dropped the phone and ran off. </p><p>A moment later, Chloe picked it up, “Michael!” She called again then pulled the phone to her ear, “hello?”</p><p>He paused, hesitating a moment. “Hey, it’s...it’s Oliver,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>Her stomach dropped instantly and her eyes widened, “Oliver?” She gasped, “Oliver, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly.</p><p>“I hope he didn’t interrupt anything,” she said, even as she glanced and saw Michael’s feet coming out from under the couch and shook her head.</p><p>“No, nothing important,” Oliver told her without hesitation. “I take it he just got hold of your phone?” </p><p>“Yeah, he started doing that lately,” she sighed softly, shaking her head, “I can’t count how many toy phones I’ve gotten him, but he wants the real thing.”</p><p>He smiled faintly. “Well, they are more fun,” he teased. </p><p>“Yeah, a real person answers on the other side,” she smirked a little.</p><p>“Exactly.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks for playing along with it,” she said, smiling softly.</p><p>“Yeah, well. I don’t think he had any idea who he was talking to,” Oliver confessed.</p><p>Her chest tightened a little at that and she nodded, “he only met you briefly,” she said quietly.</p><p>“I know,” he said quickly. </p><p>“Maybe next time you’re in town he will get the chance to know you better,” her stomach clenched even as the words left her mouth, she blamed her cousin for this. But secretly, she did want to make sure that eventually, she would see him again.</p><p>Oliver was silent for a moment, unsure of how to take that remark. “Maybe,” he said softly, holding his breath as he moved to stare out the window and out over Star City. </p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment then took a deep breath, shaking her head at herself, “I should let you go,” she told him quietly, “sorry again.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, Chloe. It’s no big deal. Seriously.” </p><p>“Okay,” she said, not wanting to make this more awkward, “I’ll email you later, with some information.”</p><p>“Information?” he echoed. “On our bank situation?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, “I might have something more concrete,” she told him, moving over to the couch and gently tickling Michael’s feet, smiling when he giggled and squirmed.</p><p>He paused when he heard the soft laughter on the other end of the line, smiling involuntarily. “All right. Well, I look forward to reading what you found.” </p><p>“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “I’ll talk to you later.” She said, hesitating before hanging up the phone.</p><p>He hung up, as well, his chest tightening as he stared down at it for a long moment, then shut his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was sitting at his desk a few hours after the phone call from Michael and Chloe, going over the files that she’d sent, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He leaned back in his chair for a long time, then reached out and picked his telephone receiver, hesitating a moment before dialing Chloe’s cell phone number, which he still had memorized.</p><p>She had just dropped Mike off at his dad’s when she heard her phone ringing in her purse, she was sure she had forgotten something and that George was letting her know, but when she saw Oliver’s name on the screen, her heart skipped a beat. With a deep breath, she arched her eyebrows and pulled the phone to her ear, “hello?”</p><p>“Hi,” he said, smiling involuntarily at the sound of her voice. “I know we just talked a little while ago, but I just finished going over the files you sent. Is this a bad time?” </p><p>“No,” she said, surprised, “I’m just walking home, I didn’t think you’d be done so quickly.”</p><p>“Surprise?” His voice was light. </p><p>“You could say that,” She smiled a little, “so hm, what did you think?”</p><p>“I think I’m very glad to have you back in action,” he said sincerely.</p><p>“I’m glad to be back,” she admitted, “but that might not be a one man job.”</p><p>“Agreed. I was thinking of calling Bart in and planning a bit of retcon. Are you interested? I mean, do you have time?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she blinked, her eyes widening a little, “I don’t have Mike tonight or tomorrow, so... whenever you need me.”</p><p>He paused at that, chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment as he considered her words <i>don’t have Mike tonight or tomorrow</i>. Was that her way of trying to tell him that she was now divorced? Or was he over-thinking things? </p><p>“Oliver?” She asked, a little nervous at the sudden silence then she realized what she had said and her stomach dropped. She didn’t know why, but she hadn’t wanted to tell him. Maybe because it made her feel like a failure. Even if she didn’t regret having Michael, she did regret shutting Oliver out and letting him go in the first place.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said quickly, not wanting her to think he wasn’t paying attention. “I was trying to decide if tonight or tomorrow would be a better time for planning.” </p><p>Letting out her breath, she nodded, “I have a meeting at work tomorrow at 10, but it should be done by noon and I’m free after that.”</p><p>“All right, that sounds good.” He rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up a little straighter in his desk chair. “Should we plan on a video call, or would just a phone-conference work better for you?” </p><p>“I should have the equipment for either,” she told him, “so, whatever you think is easier, I can arrange it if you give me the time.”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely,” he assured her, resting his elbows on his desk. “How about twelve thirty?” </p><p>“Works for me, California or Kansas time?”</p><p>“Kansas time is fine,” he told her.</p><p>“Okay,” she nodded, “I guess we can--” she paused and frowned, turning to look behind herself. It was only eight, but the streets of Downtown Metropolis were already somewhat empty, with all of the workers having left for the suburbs or happy hour.</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “Chloe?” </p><p>“Sorry,” she said quietly, looking around for a moment, “I thought I heard something.”</p><p>Instantly he was on alert, his muscles tensing. “Heard something like what?” </p><p>“It was nothing,” she assured him, “what were you saying?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He frowned deeply. “I could send Clark or Bart a message and have them with you in seconds.” </p><p>“No, I’m okay, it was probably just a mouse or something.” Even though it sounded a lot bigger, so she started to walk faster. “And I’m almost home anyway.”</p><p>“A mouse?” He arched his eyebrows even as he pulled out his second cell phone, ready to dial for backup if he needed to.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” she rushed a little, glancing over her shoulder even as she reached for her keys, “walking up to my apartment right now.” She said, no intention of actually hanging up the phone until she was inside, just in case.</p><p>His heart was beating more quickly in his chest at the sound of her keys jangling. “Chloe, do you think you’re being followed?” </p><p>“It’s downtown Metropolis,” she pointed out, even though she had a bad feeling she couldn’t seem to shake, “there are plenty of people around here.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question,” he pointed out right back, flipping through his contacts til he reached Bart’s number, ready to hit ‘dial.’</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said, choosing her words carefully just in case as she pulled her door key out, quickly taking the steps to the front door and unlocking it, then stilling and gasping quietly.</p><p>“Chloe?” His voice was alarmed as he hit ‘send’ on his other phone.</p><p>She slipped inside and closed the door quickly, locking it behind herself, “I’m fine, I’m inside.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He could hear Bart’s voice at the other end of the line. He quickly pressed his ear to that phone and instructed him quietly to swing by Chloe’s place and make sure she was safe.</p><p>“Yeah, the door is locked,” she told him, walking over to the elevator.</p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek as he hung up the phone with Bart and waited for the younger man to text him. “Are you inside your apartment, too?” </p><p>“Getting in the elevator,” she told him, swallowing hard. She wasn’t sure what it had been, she had felt <i>something</i> like the familiar wind when Clark and Bart ran around her, but it had been something different. Warmer. Like fire.</p><p>“Bart’s swinging by to check things out outside,” he said honestly.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, Oliver.” She said, secretly relieved.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” he said quietly.</p><p>“I’m sure I was just hearing things,” she said, alert even as she watched the numbers on the elevator panel.</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not. Let me know when you’re inside your place, okay?” </p><p>“Four more floors,” she told him.</p><p>Oliver drew in a breath, raking a hand through his hair. “Why don’t I have him swing by your actual apartment when he’s done outside?” </p><p>“No one is coming up here, Oliver, it’s okay.” She said, taking a deep breath as she unlocked the apartment door. “The alarms would have gone off if someone had broken in.”</p><p>“Unless they had some kind of way around the alarm system,” he said pointedly.</p><p>“It’s the same as the old Watchtower one,” she admitted, “not many people would be able to break in and leave unnoticed. </p><p>“Maybe not. But not impossible,” he said, voice dropping as he thought of how both Vortigen and Tess had managed to get around Watchtower’s security.</p><p>After locking the door, she alarmed it back up, along with the windows and balcony door, “trust me. This place is as safe as it can be, do you really think I would overlook any loopholes with Michael living here?” She pointed out.</p><p>“I think I’m not arguing about your ability to run a security system, and I’m just concerned with your safety at the moment,” he responded.</p><p>“I’m looking through the apartment right now, there is no one here.” She said shortly.</p><p>His jaw tightened. “Good. I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.” </p><p>She frowned at that, but shrugged, “talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p>Oliver hung up the phone wordlessly, glaring at it. Apparently she hadn’t changed at all in five years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe set up the video conference as soon as she got home from work the following day, a few minutes before 12:30. She had been working at the Metropolis Star for almost two years now, it was a smaller paper, but it paid well and she was already senior reporter, so it allowed her schedule to be very flexible, which was helpful because of Michael. </p><p>And now that he was older and she was pretty comfortable with her job and schedule, she knew it would be okay to go back to the team on a bigger capacity, which she hadn’t really been planning until she saw Oliver and then the words just rolled out of her mouth. </p><p>But she was enjoying it, patrols with all of them checking in had been good and now this would be her first mission in quite a while. </p><p>After getting a mug of fresh coffee, she positioned herself in front of the monitor and took a deep breath, connecting her end to the call, “Watchtower online.” She called a moment later. </p><p>Oliver had just sat down in front of his computer screen when her image appeared. He was glad that she seemed to be fine, and rested. He couldn’t make that claim himself. “Arrow online.” </p><p>She looked at his screen for a second then sat up a little straighter. Rested was the last thing she was, she had spent good part of the night looking into whatever had scared her the previous evening, and the other part trying to think of ways to up security even more. Of course make up and coffee were good covers for that, “Impulse?” She called. </p><p>“Online!” He answered a moment later, “sorry, the pizza dude took forever to make it for me!”</p><p>Oliver smirked involuntarily at Bart, shaking his head a little. “Let me guess. Authentic Italian?” </p><p>“Nah man, just Chicago deep dish this time,” he grinned.</p><p>“I might need your delivery services after the meeting, Impulse.” Chloe teased. </p><p>A faint stab of bitterness surged through him at how easy it seemed to be for her to talk to and tease Bart. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he took a drink of his orange juice. </p><p>“Anytime, gorgeous,” Bart winked then took a bite of his pizza, “so what’s up?” He asked with his mouth fool. </p><p>“Well,” Chloe glanced at Oliver’s screen then pursed her lips together a little at the look on his face, “there has been a chain bank robbery in Star City lately, and it seems that they are all connected to this one security company.”</p><p>“Initially I thought maybe it was the owner behind it, but the company’s profits have actually been increasing over the last couple of years. Also, I know the guy personally. I don’t think he’s the kind of guy to be ordering bank robberies,” he admitted. At least he didn’t think so.</p><p>“Our best guess is that someone within the company is leaking information about the security, or the gang might involve a disgruntled employee.” She paused, “maybe both.”</p><p>“Chloe looked into it and discovered that in the past three months, four new people were hired by the company,” Oliver told Bart, raising his eyebrows. “I think it makes sense to start there since it matches the time frame of when the robberies began.” </p><p>“Two of them got new cars, one of them also moved to North Beach, if it’s him, we can’t exactly call him smart, but he is just installing the systems, not developing them. The job doesn’t pay <i>that</i> well, so I think we need to start there.”</p><p>“You interested in running a little re-con?” Oliver asked, glancing at Bart’s screen again.</p><p>“Yeah, totally,” he nodded, “I’m fueled up, tell me where to go.”</p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, “I will forward you a list of the addresses.”</p><p>Oliver smiled faintly, too, picking up his glass of orange juice once more and taking a long drink as he listened to the light tapping of Chloe’s keyboard.</p><p>“Done,” she told Bart a moment later, reaching for her coffee mug. </p><p>“Got it,” Bart told them, “heading out.” He said before vanishing.</p><p>Oliver sat back in his chair, falling silent. Now they just had to wait.</p><p>Chloe watched him for a moment then pursed her lips together, “what should we do next?”</p><p>He shrugged a little. “Wait and see what he finds, I suppose. Not much else we <i>can</i> do.” </p><p>“Okay,” she nodded, then pushed herself away from the desk slightly, before standing up, “let me fill up my coffee.” </p><p>He watched her head away before reaching out and picking up his cell phone, and checking to see if he had any texts or voicemails. </p><p>Chloe came back a moment later, after taking her time preparing her coffee. She had no idea what to say to him, she felt like the previous night had brought up tension between them again, she just wasn’t sure why. </p><p>“Back,” she said quietly as she took her seat, eyes on him as she noticed him looking at his phone, she couldn’t help but wonder who he was expecting messages from.</p><p>Oliver glanced up when she returned, offering her a small smile. “All right.” </p><p>She held her breath and arched her eyebrows a little, “everything okay?” she asked, glancing at his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, just checking for messages,” he told her, nodding a little. He set the phone down once more and reached for his nearly-empty glass of juice, picking it up and finishing it off. </p><p>“Have you spoken with the others lately?” She asked, knowing she shouldn’t be doing this, but unable to stop herself.</p><p>“Not since the wedding,” he told her, arching his eyebrows. “Have you?” </p><p>“Just patrol check-ins from the boys,” she told him, “but I haven’t really heard from Canary at all.”</p><p>“She’s more part-time these days. She’s also working with another group out in Gotham,” he told her, shrugging a little.</p><p>“Oh,” she arched her eyebrows, sincerely surprised at that, “I didn’t realize she had another team.”</p><p>“They call themselves the Birds of Prey,” he responded.</p><p>“I’ve heard of them actually,” she said, frowning, “I just had no idea she was involved.”</p><p>“She just started with them a few weeks ago.” </p><p> “Is she liking it?” Chloe asked, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s made a couple good friends through it, and they seem to work pretty well together,” he admitted, nodding. “She splits her time between here and Gotham.” </p><p>“Oh so she’s still spending time in Star City?” Her stomach dropped.</p><p>“Yeah, some. She’s pretty travel-ready.” He shrugged, pausing for a moment as it dawned on him that she was asking an awful lot of questions about Dinah. He cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“Right,” she nodded a little, “that’s good.” She said simply, a little uncomfortable by the look on his face.</p><p>“You’re still not a big fan, are you?” </p><p>“I never did get to know her very well.” She said, shifting uncomfortably, “but I don’t hold the whole trying to kill me thing against her.”</p><p>“Well, to be fair she tried to kill a few of us.” He smiled a bit.</p><p>“And we have all tried to kill someone we didn’t mean to in the past,” she said, taking a deep breath.</p><p>His chest tightened at that and he quickly averted his gaze. “Some of us even succeeded.” </p><p>Chloe paused and winced at that, “Oliver,” she said quietly, “I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, glancing at her once more and shrugging. </p><p>“Besides,” she smiled slightly, “you didn’t succeed either.”</p><p>Oliver gave her a look. “Just because there’s a clone of Lex Luthor walking around doesn’t mean I didn’t kill the real one.” </p><p>“We never were able to prove he was a clone.” She said, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>He shrugged a little, falling silent.</p><p>“I’m sorry it came up,” she said sincerely, watching him closely. Apparently <i>he</i> hadn’t changed all that much.</p><p>“No big deal.” He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I wonder how Bart’s doing.” </p><p>“Let me check.” she said, typing for a second then arching her eyebrows, “Impulse? Update?”</p><p>“Nothing so far,” he answered.</p><p>“Okay, keep us updated,” she said.</p><p>Oliver drew in a breath and leaned back in his chair, watching her for a moment. “So what are Clark and Lois up to since their honeymoon is over?”</p><p>“Work, mostly,” she told him, “and still honeymooning, I suppose.”</p><p>He nodded, tapping his fingers lightly against his desk.</p><p>Chloe watched him for a moment then looked down for a moment before looking at him again, “if you need to go, I can keep an ear out for Bart and let you know when it’s done.”</p><p>“I don’t really have anything else that needs done.” </p><p>She watched him on the video feed and nodded slightly, “okay.”</p><p>He looked back at her, and drew in a breath, letting it out slowly. </p><p>Chloe pursed her lips together for a moment, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Why?” His eyebrows furrowed a little. </p><p>“You just look tired,” she said, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh. I was out late,” he admitted, shrugging. </p><p>“Oh,” she nodded slightly, “right. And it’s only ten thirty there.”</p><p>“And I got up at six.” He smiled a bit, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Why?” she frowned.</p><p>“I was awake, so I figured I might as well be doing something useful.” </p><p>“What did you do?” She asked, cocking her head.</p><p>“Yoga. Showered. Made Mia some breakfast.” He shrugged a little.</p><p>“Oh,” she arched her eyebrows, smiling a little, “how is Mia?”</p><p>“She’s good. Not doing a great job of staying out of trouble, but...” He smirked a little.</p><p>“Well, she learned from you,” she said, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>He chuckled softly at that, nodding. “Yeah, I guess she did.” </p><p>“You did a good job with her,” she said sincerely. </p><p>Oliver paused at that, looking up at her. “Thank you.” His voice grew quiet.</p><p>She smiled softly at him and nodded a little, then looked down.</p><p>“Michael seems like a really sweet kid.” </p><p>“Most of the time,” she nodded, smiling softly, “he has his moments when he’s a handful.”</p><p>“Wonder where he gets <i>that</i> from,” he teased.</p><p>“Lois, clearly,” she grinned softly.</p><p>“Uh huh.” He chuckled.</p><p>“As long as we tire him out, he’s usually really chill,” she said, with a smirk.</p><p>“So, who’s tiring him out today?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“George,” she told him, suddenly wishing this wasn’t a video call. </p><p>He held his breath at that, nodding a little and letting it go even though he wanted to ask more questions. </p><p>“Back!” Bart announced a second later, “you guys won’t believe this.”</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but feel relieved when Bart returned. “What did you find?” </p><p>“Dude has a boat, he’s really stupid!” Bart grinned, “but anyway, looks like he’s the guy, I took a little tour of his basement and there was like, a tunnel under it, right and all of the marked cash was hidden in there. Well, at least his share.”</p><p>“Awesome job, Impulse,” she said, surprised, glancing at Oliver.</p><p>“Great.” He smiled, sitting up in his chair. “I think that means tonight it’s time for Green Arrow to pay him a little visit and let him know the jig is up.” </p><p>“I’m coming for that, man,” Bart said. </p><p>“Well, it might not be a bad idea to take some more back up with you guys,” Chloe said, growing serious, “from what we could tell, this is a pretty big operation and I’m sure these guys are gonna be pretty pissed to have been caught, no matter how easy they made it for us.”</p><p>Oliver considered that, nodding slightly in agreement and glancing at Bart. “Any idea what AC or Vic are up to?” </p><p>“AC is hanging out in Florida, I guess, but Vic has been in Metropolis.” Bart said. </p><p>“Yeah he helped me set up my system,” she agreed, “I can reach out to them and see if they are busy?”</p><p>“What about Mia?” Bart smirked, looking at Oliver.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes a little at Bart. “No.” </p><p>Chloe arched her eyebrows at that looking between the two videos.</p><p>“C’mon, man,” Bart sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he responded, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>“I think we are covered if the two of them are available,” Chloe admitted. </p><p>Bart sat back against his chair for a moment then stood up, “I’m gonna go check with AC.” He said, before vanishing. </p><p>Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, suppressing a yawn. </p><p>Chloe wanted to ask what was going on, but stopped herself, “why don’t you go get some rest as I set this up? You will need it for tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” he agreed, offering her a tiny smile. “Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem,” she smiled softly, “I can call you around ten to wake you up if you want.” Even though she knew he wasn’t going to sleep twelve hours or so, he needed it.</p><p>He gave a low chuckle. “I won’t be out that long, but I appreciate the offer. Talk to you in a few hours?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, smiling softly, “I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>Nodding, he reached out and shut off his webcam and computer monitor before sighing softly and rubbing a hand over his face.</p><p>* * * </p><p>The mission had gone well. They had managed to apprehend the bank robbers and the men were now in county lock-up awaiting court Monday morning. It was nearly one a.m. when all of the guys made their way back into the penthouse quietly, not wanting to disturb Mia if she was asleep. </p><p>Oliver changed into regular clothes before heading into the kitchen and pulling out some bottles of beer for them, popping one open and taking a drink. “Good work tonight, Guys.” His voice was sincere, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit nostalgic. It had been a long time since the four of them had run a mission together. </p><p>“Yeah, we’ve gotta do this more often,” AC grinned, taking the offered beer. </p><p>“Let’s go get some <i>food</i>,” Bart said.</p><p>Oliver smirked a little at Bart. “Why don’t I give you some money and you can bring back whatever you want?” </p><p>“Just like old times,” he nodded, grinning.</p><p>He couldn’t help but grin, too, pulling out his wallet and handing Bart a wad of cash.</p><p>Bart took it with a bright grin then vanished a second later.</p><p>“Wonder what he’s bringing,” Vic said.</p><p>He smirked, glancing over at Victor. “My guess would be Mexican food.” </p><p>AC chuckled. “Really would be just like old times.” </p><p>“Maybe our next mission should be in Metropolis,” Victor said casually, “so Chloe can join on on the after party.”</p><p>He held his breath for a moment, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He took a drink of his beer and leaned his elbows on the counter. “I’m hoping for pizza.” </p><p>Victor smirked briefly at AC then sipped on his beer too, but remained quietly. He had gotten a call from Lois Lane too.</p><p>AC smiled and raised his eyebrows. “Or we could always have Impulse go pick her up.” </p><p>“We should,” Victor agreed, “we know she’s still up.”</p><p>“Guys, I don’t think Chloe has any interest in being dragged to Star City at one in the morning for beer and Mexican food,” Oliver said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt to check, right?” AC said, picking up his phone.</p><p>He pursed his lips, shrugging a little as he fell silent.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She answered a moment later, obviously worried.</p><p>“Nothing,” AC assured her quickly. “We were just having a post-mission celebration and thought you should be here. You interested?” </p><p>She frowned a little and paused, “where are you guys?”</p><p>“Star City,” he said casually, arching his eyebrows as he glanced at Vic. “Want us to send Impulse to pick you up? We’re having a few beers and about to eat.” </p><p>“Oh,” she frowned more, “I was heading to bed,” she told him. On one hand she wanted to go to see them and hang out with them, but on the other hand, Oliver was there. And he wasn’t the one calling her.</p><p>“Oh come on, Chloe. You’re not an old lady. The night is young, and so are you.” He grinned.</p><p>“It’s two hours later in Metropolis, you know?” She said, her voice lighter this time.</p><p>“Uh-huh. Come on, Watchtower.” </p><p>“Alright,” she smiled, shaking her head, “give me about ten minutes and I’ll be ready for Impulse.”</p><p>“Fantastic. We’ll see you soon.” </p><p>* * *</p><p>Within a few minutes, Bart was setting her on the floor, in the middle of Oliver’s kitchen. It took her a moment before she could look around and she smiled at AC, Victor, and briefly at Oliver, “thanks for inviting me.” She said.</p><p>“You know you’re always welcome with us,” Victor told her, smiling warmly before stepping forward to give her a hug.</p><p>She relaxed slightly and hugged him back, “it’s good to see you.”</p><p>“You, too,” he agreed, smiling at AC, who hugged her next, grinning. </p><p>“See? Aren’t you glad I talked you into coming?” </p><p>“It’s nice to be out,” she admitted, smiling at him once they pulled away. </p><p>“Food!” Bart said, “I’m starving!”</p><p>“Well, you brought enough food to feed an army for a week. Or yourself for an hour.” Oliver smirked faintly, arching his eyebrows as he leaned back against the counter and looked at the assortment of food covering the table. </p><p>Chloe glanced over at Oliver then back at Bart, “not surprised you went for tacos.”</p><p>“Guess some things always stay the same,” Oliver added, his voice a little quieter than before as he took a drink of his beer.</p><p>Nodding slightly, Chloe joined them by the table, a second later, a beer appeared in her hand. </p><p>“Now it’s a party,” Bart winked at her then started on his food.</p><p>Oliver held his breath, his chest tightening as he watched how easily she fit right back in with them. He took another drink of beer and moved forward, grabbing a taco off the end of the table. </p><p>She sipped on the beer that was handed to her and glanced at Oliver once more. At the look on his face, she was pretty sure it was a mistake coming at all. He was quiet, he was uncomfortable and it was because of her. This was his team and while he let her help, it was probably better if she stayed behind the scenes. </p><p>He glanced at her sideways as the guys started up a rowdy conversation of which video game they were going to start on after they were done eating. “I’m glad you came,” he said very softly. </p><p>Her chest tightened instantly at his words and she took a moment before looking over at him. She managed a small smile and nodded, “thanks,” she said just as quietly. He was Oliver, of course he was trying to make her comfortable, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t uncomfortable, he was just being polite and she almost wished he wouldn’t do that. It made it harder to know what he was thinking.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He winked at her and took a bite of the taco in his hand.</p><p>She watched him for a moment then sat up and took a deep breath, reaching for a taco too. She wasn’t hungry, not really, she had had snacks and coffee and her usual meals when she didn’t have to worry about Mike’s nutrition. And now she was nervous. But she figured it at least gave her something to do while the boys talked about video games.</p><p>Oliver hesitated a moment, then sat down in the chair beside her, glancing around as the guys talked, and then glancing at her again, once more talking in a quiet tone. “I don’t think they’re ever going to outgrow the whole video game thing,” he told her, shaking his head as he took another sip of beer. “You’d think after twenty-five they’d stop, right?” </p><p>Once more, she was surprised, but if he was making an effort, she could too. “Let them,” she said quietly, shrugging and smiling a little as she glanced at Oliver, “they pretty much do the Superhero thing full time, unlike us,” she pointed out, “it’s good to get their minds off it, besides, keeps their reflexes quick.”</p><p>A smile tugged at his mouth when she came to their defense. “Point,” he agreed with a nod, taking another bite of taco and chewing thoughtfully. “Hell, maybe I ought to start playing, too.” </p><p>“Well, you will have plenty of company to play with,” she told him, “if your ego can take it,” she teased before she could stop herself.</p><p>His eyes widened a little and he turned his head to look at her with his mouth half-open.</p><p>She turned to look back at him and tried not to smile, “what? They have years of experience on you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” He narrowed his eyes at her and pretended to glare.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better,” she smirked, relaxing a little when she noticed he was playing along, “you’d probably still have the best aim.”</p><p>He cocked his head, considering that and then smirking. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” </p><p>“There you go,” she said, “play your strengths.” </p><p>“There are enough of them.” He grinned a little, glancing at her sideways to see her reaction.</p><p>Her mind, of course, instantly went where it shouldn’t, so she looked away and sipped on her beer, but she was determined to make an effort so she nodded, “there are.”</p><p>“Something we have in common.” </p><p>Chloe looked over at him and smiled softly, hating that her chest suddenly felt warm.</p><p>He smiled, too, his eyes full of warmth as he gazed at her. “How’s the food?” </p><p>“Excellent, as usual,” she shook her head, “he has amazing taste, at least when it comes to food.”</p><p>“He has pretty good taste in women, too.” He smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you don’t seem to approve of his latest interest,” she said, lowering her voice.</p><p>“It’s not that,” he told her, shaking his head a little. “I just don’t want her putting herself in more danger than what’s necessary.” </p><p>“That’s understandable,” she nodded a little, “but she has been trained, right?”</p><p>“She’s not been on missions like that before.” </p><p>“Has she been patrolling?” She asked, sipping on her beer again.</p><p>Oliver sighed softly. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is good, Oliver,” she told him, “from what I’ve seen anyway, she’s really good.</p><p>“Yeah, I know she is,” he admitted quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Chloe watched him for a moment longer then looked away but remained quiet, she knew he felt like it was his job to keep Mia safe, so she wasn’t going to push him.</p><p>“It’s just...she has a real chance of doing something with her life that isn’t...<i>this</i>,” he said very softly, just barely loud enough for her to hear him. “Something just as worthwhile but <i>safer</i>.” </p><p>“So do you,” she told him, “so do all of us, but it isn’t easy to stay out of this, knowing how much you can be doing to help.” She’d know.</p><p>Oliver nodded silently, sipping his beer as he considered her words. </p><p>“I didn’t plan on being back.” She admitted quietly a moment later.</p><p>He glanced at her again. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“With Michael,” she said, “and how big of targets we all are regardless of what we do, I thought the best I could do was stay away from it, to stop him from becoming a target or even wanting to be involved in something like this in the future.”</p><p>He held his breath for a moment, watching her. “Are you having second thoughts?” </p><p>“About being back?” She asked, then shook her head. </p><p>Oliver relaxed a little, offering her a small smile. “I wouldn’t blame you if you were,” he admitted. “But I’m glad you’re not.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I will change my mind when he is older,” she admitted, “but by helping out, I’m helping protect him too.” At least that’s what she had herself believe so she could justify being back.</p><p>He nodded slightly, looking down for a moment and finishing off his beer, setting the empty bottle on the table. “Well, no one’s in a hostage situation,” he said softly. “You’re welcome as long as you want to be here, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” </p><p>“I know that,” she told him, smiling a little as she finished her own bottle, “but like I said, it’s hard to stay away.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, rising to his feet and taking her bottle from her, and tossing it and his empty one in the trash. He moved to the fridge, pulling out two more and returning to his seat as he handed her one.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said as she took the bottle from him, sipping as she glanced at the nearly empty table.</p><p>“How the hell did you guys eat all of this already?” Oliver asked in amazement, shaking his head.</p><p>Chloe smiled softly as she turned to look at the boys.</p><p>“Blame Impulse,” Victor said.</p><p>“Some things definitely never change.” </p><p>AC smirked. “I’m just glad he remembered to get vegetarian tacos for me.” </p><p>“I almost got  fish tacos too!” Bart grinned.</p><p>AC’s eyes narrowed. “Not funny.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Chloe said to Oliver, smirking, “some things never do change.”</p><p>He met her eyes and smirked, as well, nodding in agreement and raising his bottle of beer to clink against hers.</p><p>Holding his gaze, she smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat and then she sipped on her beer. She’d definitely drink to that, because she’d missed this, missed <i>them</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of nights later, Chloe had finally crawled into bed at around two, after patrols were over. She felt like she had just laid down when she woke up, she was <i>hot</i>. Frowning, she kicked off the covers and started to get up to check if the AC had stopped working. </p><p>That was when he heard Michael calling out for her, and coughing. And she smelled the smoke. </p><p>“Michael!” She yelled back, rushing out of the bedroom door, gasping when she saw the flames in the living room. She rushed to her son’s bedroom, picking him up and holding him close then stilling. She had no way of getting to the door.</p><p>* * * </p><p>The 3 AM phone call from Clark Kent had awakened him just after he’d fallen asleep. But as soon as the other man told him what was going on, Oliver had called Bart and they were now making their way through Metropolis General, Oliver’s heart thumping hard against his chest. He reached the front nurse’s desk in the emergency room, laying his hands on it. “I’m looking for Chloe Sullivan.” </p><p>“Over here,” Bart said before the woman could once he spotted Clark standing by the waiting area.</p><p>He pushed himself away from the desk, striding over to where Clark was. “What happened? Where is she?” </p><p>“They are still examining her,” he told Oliver and Bart, “there was a fire.”</p><p>Oliver rubbed a hand over his face. “Is she <i>okay?</i>” </p><p>“They were both unconscious, we don’t know.” Clark said, looking down guiltily. </p><p>He forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m gonna call Emil.”</p><p>“Okay,” Clark agreed, nodding slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He moved away from Clark and Bart, dialing Emil’s number and leaving him a voicemail when he didn’t pick up, explaining what was going on. Then he returned to the other two, glancing down the hall. “What exam room is she in?” </p><p>“Seven,” Clark frowned, “is he on his way?”</p><p>“I left him a voicemail.” Without waiting for a response, Oliver turned and headed down the hall toward exam room seven.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Bart called.</p><p>He didn’t answer, he simply paused for a second outside the room she was in, then turned the handle and stepped inside, holding his breath.</p><p>“Who are you?” One of the nurses asked, stepping in front of him.</p><p>“Oliver Queen,” he answered without hesitation, arching his eyebrows.</p><p>She frowned, pausing for a moment, “you can’t be here, Mr. Queen.”</p><p>“Not even if I donate ten million to your hospital tonight?” </p><p>There was a pause in the room and the head Doctor turned his head, “let him stay,” he told the nurse.</p><p>Arching his eyebrows, he kept out of the way but crept closer to the bed, holding his breath as he gazed down at her, his chest tightening.</p><p>“She won’t be awake for a few hours at least.” The doctor told him before going back to work.</p><p>“I’ll just hang back,” he said quietly.</p><p>“The child is awake,” the nurse informed him.</p><p>He glanced over at her, hesitated. “What room?” </p><p>“Six, across the hall.” She said, glancing at the doctor.</p><p>Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek and looked at Chloe’s still form for a moment, knowing that she’d want someone to make sure that Michael was okay, and that he wasn’t scared. He nodded and headed out the door and across the hall, pushing the door open.</p><p>The nurse followed him and told the nurse that was with Michael that he was okay to go in, Michael shifted on the bed, a pout on his lips, “mommy?”</p><p>He drew in a breath. “She’s resting right now,” Oliver explained with a gentle smile. </p><p>“I want my mommy,” he said, his face crumbling.</p><p>His face fell immediately and he quickly moved to the boy’s bedside. “I know,” he whispered. “But I promise I’ll stay with you until she wakes up, okay?” </p><p>“When is that?” He asked, his eyes big.</p><p>“Not long,” he said, hoping it wasn’t a lie. He hesitantly sat down at Michael’s bedside.</p><p>“Where is daddy?” He asked, looking up at the man.</p><p>Oliver paused, wondering if Clark had thought to call George. “I’m not sure, but uh--your Uncle Clark is here. And Uncle Bart.” </p><p>His face fell and he sniffed, “I want Bobby.”</p><p>“Who’s Bobby?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p>“My ewephant.”He frowned.</p><p>“Ohh.” He raised his eyebrows at that, and nodded. “Hang on a sec.” He went to the door and poked his head out. “Clark!” </p><p>Clark rushed down the hallway, “what’s wrong?” He asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Can you...uh, ask Superman to get Michael’s stuffed elephant?” </p><p>Pausing for a moment, he nodded, “I’ll ask him to see if it’s still there.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He held his breath and glanced back at Michael.</p><p>Michael looked at him back for a moment then hugged his legs tightly to his chest.</p><p>He winced a little, knowing he wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping the boy calm. He moved back over and sat down on the edge of the bed once more. “You called me a couple weeks ago. Do you remember that?” </p><p>Pursing his lips together, he shook his head slightly.</p><p>“I think you were playing with your mommy’s phone,” Oliver told him with a soft smile. “You wanted to play a game with me?” </p><p>He paused at that and cocked his head, “Oliver,” he said quietly.</p><p>He nodded. “That’s me,” he agreed.</p><p>“Mommy said you had a bow.” He told him, looking up curiously.</p><p>Oliver arched his eyebrows. “I do. Do you know that that is?” </p><p>He nodded slightly, “I have one too.”</p><p>He paused. “You do?” </p><p>“Santa gave me one,” he told him, twisting his fingers around the sheets.</p><p>Oliver smiled. “That’s who gave me my first bow, too,” he told the little boy.</p><p>“Really?” He asked, arching his eyebrows slightly.</p><p>He nodded a little. “Yep. I was about your age. A little older.” </p><p>“Like this?” He asked, holding up four fingers.</p><p>He grinned, nodding. “Yep, just like that, Buddy.” </p><p>“Mommy says I’m like this now,” he held up three fingers then bent his pinky with his other hand.</p><p>“You are,” he agreed, watching the little blonde-haired boy intently. </p><p>Nodding, he paused for a moment, “is mommy awake now?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he confessed.</p><p>At that moment, Clark made his way into the room, holding the elephant, “hey Mike.” He called. </p><p>“Uncle Clark! And Bobby!” He said, sitting up.</p><p>Oliver smiled faintly, shifting away to let Clark closer to the boy, holding his breath as the kid threw his arms around Clark’s neck and hugged him.</p><p>“Did you wake mommy?” He asked a moment later.</p><p>“I’ll go check on your mom,” Oliver said softly, rising to his feet and heading for the door.</p><p>Clark nodded a little and handed Michael the elephant then sat down on the edge of the bed too.</p><p>Oliver drew in a breath and stepped into the room where Chloe was once more, a little relieved to see there were last staff bustling around. He assumed that was a good sign.</p><p>“Come in,” the nurse from earlier told him.</p><p>Nodding, he stepped farther inside the room. “how is she?” </p><p>“Stable,” she told him, “but she will need more time.”</p><p>Drawing in a breath, he nodded again. “What’s the extent of her injuries?” </p><p>“Second degree burns on her hands, she was lucky not to get any on the rest of her body. Near asphyxiation, we will know more about how that affected her when she is awake and breathing on her own.”</p><p>His chest tightened at that, a stricken look flickering over his features. He moved closer to her bed without hesitation.</p><p>The nurse watched him for a moment, then stepped out of the room.</p><p>Swallowing hard, he sat down in the chair beside her bed, hesitantly reaching out and touching her shoulder. “Everything’s gonna be okay,” he whispered.</p><p>She turned her head toward him and made a quiet noise, followed by a cough.</p><p>“Easy,” he murmured, gently stroking her arm. </p><p>Chloe opened her eyes slightly, trying to focus on him.</p><p>“Everything’s okay. You’re okay, Chloe. Michael’s fine,” he whispered. “You’re in the hospital.” </p><p>“--Ike,” she said, followed by another cough, it took her a moment to continue, “hurt?”</p><p>“No, he’s fine. He’s not hurt,” he assured her, rising to his feet.</p><p>Nodding slightly, she closed her eyes again.</p><p>Oliver gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Just rest.” </p><p>She lifted her bandaged hand slightly toward him, but didn’t open her eyes.</p><p>“Everything’s gonna be fine, Chloe,” he murmured.</p><p>“Stay,” she whispered very quietly, then took a slow breath, “with him.”</p><p>“I will,” he promised, leaning down and kissing her forehead without thinking about it. “I will.” </p><p>At that, she sighed softly, relaxing and falling asleep once more.</p><p>He swallowed hard, watching as she fell asleep moments later, unaware of the tear that had trickled down his cheek.</p><p>Clark came into the room a moment later, rubbing the back of his neck. “they are releasing him.”</p><p>Oliver glanced over his shoulder at him. “Already?” </p><p>“There was nothing wrong with him, she had him wrapped in a wet towel, he didn’t even breathe any of that in.” Clark explained.</p><p>Somehow he wasn’t surprised by that. He just wished she’d been able to wrap <i>herself</i> in a wet towel, too. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he glanced down at her and then back at Clark once more. “Did you call George?” </p><p>“He’s in Gotham,” he told him, “he went with the back up team that was sent up yesterday.”</p><p>Oliver blew out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. “And Lois?” </p><p>“She is in India with the Planet.” Clark said, shaking his head, “I can pick her up, but she can’t stay here. Everyone knows she is there.”</p><p>He pursed his lips, glancing at Chloe again and holding his breath. “All right....I’ll take care of him.” </p><p>“I can help,” Clark offered, “but you know I can’t always be around.”</p><p>“I know. And it’s all right,” he assured Clark. “I don’t mind.” </p><p>“Thank you,” he sighed, relieved, “I will stop by George’s place and pick up some of his things, then bring them by. Are you staying at the Clocktower?”</p><p>Oliver drew in a breath and nodded a little. “Yeah. But we’ll probably be up here a lot of the time.” </p><p>“Hopefully she won’t be here much longer.” Clark said, looking at Chloe.</p><p>“Hopefully,” he agreed.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Hours later found Oliver and Michael back at the clock tower. He held the little boy’s hand as they stepped out of the elevator and into his penthouse suite. “So this is where I live when I’m here in Metropolis,” he explained.</p><p>“Woah,” he said quietly, looking at the wall, “that’s a big clock!”</p><p>He smiled. “Yes, it is. And...” He reached down, picking Michael up and carrying him over to the sliding glass doors, which were latched and alarmed. “Look at that!” </p><p>Michael gasped, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck instantly, “can you see Superman?”</p><p>“If he’s flying nearby, maybe,” he said, nodding.</p><p>“Woah,” he said quietly, looking outside, “I wanna see him!”</p><p>“Have you met Superman?” he asked curiously.</p><p>He nodded slightly, his eyes bright, “once!”</p><p>“Yeah? Why don’t you tell me about it while I make us some spaghetti?” He paused. “Do you like spaghetti?” </p><p>Michael nodded, “with meatballs.”</p><p>Oliver smiled at that, carrying him into the kitchen and setting him atop the counter. “I can do that.” </p><p>“Can I make the balls?” He asked, sitting up. “Grandma always lets me!”</p><p>“Grandma?” he echoed, arching his eyebrows.</p><p>He nodded, “Grandma Martha,” he said, “at the farm.”</p><p>His expression softened a little at that, and he nodded. “Oh, I see. I know your grandma Martha. She’s a very nice lady. And you can definitely help me fix the meatballs.” </p><p>Michael brightened at that and nodded, “okay!” He smiled, “do you have a dog?”</p><p>“Uh, no. No, I don’t. Do you?” he asked, suddenly worried that their dog might have been killed in the fire.</p><p>He shook his head, “I always play with Shelby.”</p><p>“Oh.” He relaxed again, nodding. “How is Shelby?” </p><p>“He’s this big!” Michael said, raising his hand up to his shoulder.</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but grin. “He’s a good dog.” </p><p>“I want a dog,” he said, nodding.</p><p>He nodded, too, moving around the kitchen to get the ingredients ready. “What kind of dog?” </p><p>“Like Shelby!” He grinned.</p><p>He chuckled softly. “So a big yellow dog?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he grinned more, kicking his feet a little, “he can be Shelby two!”</p><p>His grin widened a little more. “No girl dog, then?” </p><p>Michael made a face at that and shook his head.</p><p>Oliver smirked as he began to boil the water for spaghetti. “Your mom’s a girl.” </p><p>“She’s mom!” He said, frowning.</p><p>He glanced over at the boy and smiled, nodding. “I know she is.” </p><p>Michael nodded a little, “Is she gonna come here when she wakes up?”</p><p>Pausing, Oliver raised his eyebrows at that. He hadn’t taken into consideration the fact that Chloe and Michael would need a place to stay when she was released from the hospital considering their place had burnt down. “I’m not sure. Maybe?” </p><p>His face fell at that and a pout started to form, “how is she gonna find me?”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Oh. Well, we’re going to go see her first thing in the morning. Don’t worry, Kiddo.” </p><p>“Is she gonna be there still?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Just for a little while,” he assured him quietly. “She’s gonna be fine.” </p><p>“Promise?” His eyes were big as he looked up at him.</p><p>“I swear,” he whispered, nodding as he gazed at Michael. “And until she’s well enough to leave the hospital, I’m gonna hang out with you. Is that okay?” </p><p>He considered that for a moment then nodded slightly. </p><p>Oliver smiled softly. “Cool. I think you’re awesome, so I’m looking forward to hanging out with you.” </p><p>Michael cocked his head, then nodded again, “okay.”</p><p>“And after we eat dinner, we can watch movies or play games or something,” he offered.</p><p>At that, he brightened, “what games?”</p><p>“Any you want,” Oliver assured him. “And if I don’t have it, I’ll find it.” Or he’d send Bart out to find it anyway.</p><p>“The froggy one!” He grinned, sitting up.</p><p>“The froggy one? Do you know what it’s called?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>He frowned at that, thinking, “it’s the froggy game, daddy plays with me.”</p><p>“Do you play it on a board or is it a video game?” </p><p>“On TV,” he said, “you have to catch the flies!”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “Frogger?” </p><p>“The froggy game!” He said again, frowning. </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded, grabbing his cell phone and dialing Bart’s number, winking at the boy.</p><p>Michael grinned a little at that, kicking his feet a little as he waited.</p><p>When Bart answered his phone a moment later, Oliver drew in a breath. “Hey, I need kind of a big favor, but I’ll reimburse with both cash <i>and</i> food.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Bart frowned, “what’s up?”</p><p>“I need you to locate every single video game that has frogs in it and bring them to me?” He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“What? What for?” He asked, shaking his head.</p><p>“For Michael. I’m taking care of him until Chloe’s released.” </p><p>“Oh,” Bart paused, “was he asking for the froggy one?”</p><p>Oliver blinked a couple of times. “Yeah, how’d you know?” </p><p>Bart grinned at that, “Played with him when I was babysitting for Chloe a couple months ago, I’ll get it, but...” </p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“I’m taking Mia out on patrol, just the two of us.” He smirked.</p><p>Oliver’s jaw tightened a little but he forced himself to relax, reminding himself that Mia was a big girl. “Fine.” </p><p>“Awesome!” He grinned, “be there in ten.” He said before hanging up.</p><p>Sighing softly, he hung up the phone, glancing over at Michael. He just hoped that he could keep the boy calm and entertained until Chloe was back on her feet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe had no idea how long she had been there, but this time, when she woke up, she didn’t have anything attached to her face, so she took that as a good sign. She lifted a hand to make sure there was nothing hooked to her and frowned as the bandages covering most of her hand. </p><p>Squinting, she looked at it then looked around the room for a moment, hoping to find someone who could give her answers, then she stilled, her eyes widening slowly. She didn’t see a nurse or a doctor. She saw Oliver, asleep on the recliner chair, Michael laying on his lap, hugging bobby to his chest, also asleep. </p><p>Her chest tightened and she shifted on the bed, sitting up a little, which caused her to cough, her throat felt raw, but she did her best to cover her mouth with her bandaged hands not to wake either of them up.</p><p>Oliver, however, was a light sleeper by necessity. He heard her cough and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head toward her, his eyebrows furrowing. He glanced down at Michael, who hadn’t stirred at all, then back at Chloe. “Hey,” he whispered. </p><p>She held her breath then let it out slowly, “hey,” she said quietly, glancing at Michael then back at Oliver.</p><p>“Should I get a doctor?” he asked.</p><p>Shaking her head, she watched them for a moment, “how long have you been here?”</p><p>“Uh.” He glanced at the clock on the wall, thinking for a moment. “A few hours,” he told her in a hushed voice.</p><p>“How long have I been here?” She asked, cocking her head slightly.</p><p>“Three days now,” he told her, rubbing Michael’s back without thinking about it. “They say you’re going to make a full recovery.” </p><p>“How is he?” She asked quietly, watching as Michael snuggled against Oliver slightly.</p><p>“He’s all right,” Oliver assured her. “He’s uh--he’s been staying with me.” He chewed the inside of his cheek. </p><p>She frowned at that, confused, “he is?”</p><p>“Well, Clark said George was out of town, and Lois is out of the country, and Clark couldn’t really do it, so...” He looked down, his chest tightening a little. </p><p>“Oh,” she nodded slightly, holding her breath, “thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” he said quickly, glancing at her again. “He’s a great kid.” </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to step in,” she said sincerely, “but thank you.” She said again, “hopefully he wasn’t too much work.”</p><p>“Not at all. And you don’t need to apologize.” He smiled faintly. </p><p>“Do you know when I can leave?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He shook his head a little. “I don’t,” he admitted. He reached out and pressed the nurse-call button on her remote. “But we should probably have a doctor check you out.” </p><p>“Thanks,” she said quietly, watching him.</p><p>“Sure,” he whispered. “How do you feel?” </p><p>“A little out of it,” she admitted, “but okay.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, holding his breath for a moment. </p><p>She relaxed against the pillows again, looking over at Michael, “where are you staying?”</p><p>“The clocktower,” he told her.</p><p>“Oh,” she nodded, then cocked her head, “did he try to get into all your things while he was there?”</p><p>He chuckled softly. “Maybe a few times. But it’s no big deal. Kept me on my toes.” </p><p>“I bet,” she smiled softly, “he is very curious.”</p><p>“Well. I’d say he comes by that honestly enough.” He smiled back at her.</p><p>“Can’t really argue with that,” she said, watching Michael, “has he been okay?”</p><p>“He’s been fine,” he assured her. “We’ve played a lot of games. And gone to the park.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Oh,” she said, surprised, “did he remember you?”</p><p>“Not at first.” </p><p>“Oh.” She cocked her head, “what happened?”</p><p>“I reminded him that he called me on the phone a couple weeks ago.” He smiled faintly. “And I got Bart to find the froggy game.” </p><p>Her face softened at that and she arched her eyebrows, “he does love that one.” She paused, “how bad is the apartment?”</p><p>Oliver pursed his lips and looked down. “They were able to recover a few things, but...” He shook his head a little. </p><p>“Did anyone get hurt?” She asked, holding her breath.</p><p>“Just you,” he whispered, his chest tightening. “The fire was started in your apartment, Chloe.” </p><p>She stared at him for a moment, then sighed and looked away.</p><p>Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “What’s going on?” His voice was quiet.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She said quietly.</p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek for a long moment. “Do you think someone’s after you?” </p><p>She shook her head and turned to look at him, “not here, Oliver.” She said quietly.</p><p>He drew in a breath and nodded slightly, looking down at Michael, who was still asleep on his lap. “When you’re released, you’re welcome to stay at the clock tower.”</p><p>Her chest tightened at that and she nodded slightly, not looking at him, “thank you.” She said as the doctor made his way into the room.</p><p>After examining her, Emil smiled. “You’re definitely better, but I’d like to keep you one more night, just to be on the safe side.” He glanced over to Oliver and Michael.</p><p>Chloe’s face fell at that, “are you sure that’s necessary, Emil?” She asked, “I promise I won’t do much, but I would rather be with Michael.”</p><p>He considered her for a moment. “Do you have a place to go?” </p><p>“The Clocktower,” she said, glancing at Oliver then back at Emil.</p><p>Emil glanced at Oliver, too, then back at Chloe. “And I can trust you to stay in bed and take it easy?” He folded his arms across his chest, arching his eyebrows.</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but hide a smirk as he looked down at Michael. Emil really knew them all too well. </p><p>“I will do my best,” she promised, at least that was true.</p><p>Emil glanced at Oliver and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“I’ll do my best to make sure she rests.” </p><p>“I’ll be okay,” she promised, wanting to sit up but forcing herself not to.</p><p>Oliver glanced over at her and fell silent.</p><p>Emil sighed softly. “It’s very important that you rest and take care of yourself, Chloe. I’m serious.” </p><p>“I will,” she said sincerely, “I just don’t wanna be away from him. Especially after everything he’s been through.”</p><p>“I understand,” Emil said quietly, nodding. “I’ll get the release papers ready.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she let out a breath, relaxing a little.</p><p>He nodded and headed out the door, leaving her and Oliver and Michael alone once more.</p><p>Chloe slowly took a deep breath not to start another round of cough and sat up against the pillows, looking over at Oliver, “you can set him here while we wait, I’m sure your arms must be hurting.</p><p>He smiled faintly. “They’re not, but I have a feeling you’d like him a little closer,” he said quietly, carefully shifting Michael onto the bed beside her.</p><p>She smiled a little at him and wrapped an arm around her son, hugging him to her side as he dropped a heavy arm on her lap, “at least he wasn’t injured,” she whispered.</p><p>“Thanks to you,” Oliver said quietly. “Clark said you had him wrapped in a wet towel.” </p><p>“It was the first thing I could think of,” she said quietly, “there was no way out and... Superman wasn’t really around.”</p><p>He shut his eyes for a moment, his chest tightening painfully. “I’m so sorry you got hurt,” he whispered. </p><p>“Don’t be.” She said quietly, looking over at him, “it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“I know. But still.” He looked up at her once more, a troubled expression on his face.</p><p>“It could have been a lot worse,” she said calmly, “don’t do this.” She knew him, she knew that he was blaming himself for not being there, somehow, but they were barely back to being co-workers, there was nothing he could have done.</p><p>Oliver cocked his head to the side. “Don’t do what?” he asked quietly, shaking his head. “Care that you were hurt?” </p><p>“Blame yourself for something you had no control over,” she told him, turning to look at him this time.</p><p>“I’m not blaming myself.” He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Good,” she said simply, not really in the mood to argue with him about it.</p><p>He nodded, pursing his lips as he looked at her. </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment and then Michael finally stirred next to her, a sign he was starting to wake up. Her face softened and she rubbed a bandaged hand softly over his back.</p><p>“I’ll go see how long this is gonna take,” he said softly, turning and heading toward the door.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said quietly, her eyes on Michael and she smiled when he finally opened his eyes, “hey there.”</p><p>“Mommy!” His eyes lit up and he smiled at her.</p><p>“Hey,” she smiled back, hugging him to her side, “good to see you.”</p><p>He hugged her back tightly. “I been staying with Unca Ollie!” </p><p>“I’ve heard,” she smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of his head, “how do you like it?”</p><p>“He plays the froggy game with me!” </p><p>She grinned softly and nodded, “what else did you do?”</p><p>He grinned brightly. “He bought me a doggie!” </p><p>Chloe paused at that, cocking her head, “he what?”</p><p>“He looks like Shelby! But he’s smaller. Ollie says he’s not full growed yet! Like me.” He smiled, his eyes filled with light.</p><p>“He got you a puppy,” she said, pursing her lips together.</p><p>He nodded excitedly. “I named him Pepper! And he has a green collar.” </p><p>She tried her best not to smile at that, “I guess I will meet Pepper soon.”</p><p>“You will?” His eyes widened.</p><p>“Yeah, I get to go home with you tonight,” she smiled, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>“We’re going home, too?” He gasped.</p><p>“Well, we’re going to stay with Ollie for a little while,” she told him quietly, the nickname she hadn’t used in so long rolling out of her tongue, “you like it there, don’t you?”</p><p>He tilted his head a little and nodded. “He’s a good cook!” </p><p>She chuckled at that and nodded, “yes, he is, what did he made you?”</p><p>“Sketti! And cheese toasties. And hamburgers outside!” He laughed, too.</p><p>She hugged him tight against her side and leaned down, kissing his head, “well, sounds like we will be eating well while we stay with him then.”</p><p>He grinned, nodding excitedly once more. “Maybe daddy can come stay with us too!” </p><p>Chloe paused at that but nodded, “maybe,” she said, but didn’t say anything else. Somehow she was pretty sure George would realize something had happened between her and Oliver before and considering she never mentioned it to him, she thought it might be best to keep them apart. Besides she still didn’t know how much Oliver knew about them.</p><p>Oliver returned a few moments later, pushing a wheelchair. He’d called both Bart <i>and</i> Clark, filled them in on what was going on, had Clark keeping an ear out specifically for any mention of Chloe’s name in case there <i>was</i> someone after her. He’d had Bart restock the kitchen at the clock tower with a lot of foods that he knew she liked--or that she used to anyway, as well as plenty of kid-friendly food, and ingredients for larger sit-down meals. He was also going to bring by something for Chloe to wear so she could leave the hospital in something besides the hospital attire. </p><p>“The good news is you’re officially sprung,” he announced with a small smile.</p><p>She smiled up at him and relaxed, nodding, “great,” she told him, rubbing Michael’s back, “that means we get to leave now, Mike,” she told him.</p><p>Oliver raised his eyebrows. “We’re just waiting on Bart to bring you some different clothes.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she told him, then cocked her head and set her gaze on Oliver, “I guess you can tell me more about Pepper while we wait, then?”</p><p>His eyes widened ever-so-slightly, a deer-in-the-headlights look flashing over his features. “Oh, uh...” </p><p>“Yeah?” She asked, waiting for him to go on.</p><p>“He’s...about eight months? And he’s already house trained,” Oliver said quickly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I adopted him from a shelter.” He hoped that she still liked dogs as much as she used to.</p><p>Her face softened a little at that, at least it was a dog that needed a home, but still, “and he is Michael’s?”</p><p>“I’ll pay for everything,” he told her without hesitation. “Vet visits, shots, food, any training you want him to go through.” </p><p>Chloe shook her head a little and gave Oliver a look, but it wasn’t really disapproval, more like  disappointment that even after all this time, he didn’t get that he didn’t need to <i>pay</i> for things to make them okay.</p><p>He winced a little, looking down.</p><p>“Did anyone order clothes?” Bart asked, grinning as he walked into the room.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, we did.” Oliver smiled quickly and took a step back. “So we can let Chloe get dressed.” And hopefully she’d forgive him for the dog issue eventually.</p><p>“Here you go,” Bart said, setting them on the foot of the bed. </p><p>“Thank you,” she told Bart, smiling at him then sitting up but pausing, “would one of you mind sending in a nurse?” She asked, lifting her hands.</p><p>“I will,” Oliver said immediately, worry flickering over his face once more. He headed for the door.</p><p>She relaxed a little against the bed, she wasn’t really feeling pain on her hands so she would have to ask them to at least free her fingers, there was no way she was asking Oliver to help her get dressed while they were at the Clocktower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Oliver gently drew the covers up over Michael’s sleeping form. They’d all had dinner together that he’d fixed--lasagna, and he and Michael had played video games while Chloe had watched. He drew in a breath as he glanced over to where she stood at the door, watching him. “I think it’s your turn,” he whispered. </p><p>“I’m not tired,” she told him, her chest tight at how easily her son fell asleep after Oliver tucked him in, “I’ve done nothing but sleep the past few days.”</p><p>He sighed very softly, almost inaudibly. “Chloe, you promised Emil you’d rest.” </p><p>“I will rest,” she said, stepping out of the room. “I just want to talk to you first.”</p><p>Oliver winced at that, reluctantly following her out into the hall. “Is this about Pepper? I know it was really out of line for me to get your son a dog, but...” </p><p>“But he told you he wanted one?” She asked, turning to face him once they reached the living room.</p><p>He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged a little.</p><p>“We were already talking about getting him a dog, maybe for his birthday,” she admitted, “but you don’t have to pay for anything, you’ve done more than enough already.”</p><p>Oliver looked down as he sat on the edge of the sofa, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I’m sorry I ruined the possible present.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” she said sincerely, walking over and taking a seat too, “the company will probably be good for him.”</p><p>He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, nodding as he glanced at her.</p><p>“Anyway,” She took a deep breath, growing serious, “this isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Oh.” By the look on her face, he knew it was something big. “Okay.” </p><p>“It’s about the fire,” she sighed softly, looking up at him, “remember that night you called me? While I was walking home?”</p><p>He paused, then nodded ever-so-slightly. “Yeah.” </p><p>“I felt heat, Oliver,” she said, shaking her head as she tried to figure out how to explain, “as I was walking toward the front door, a really warm gush of air went by me, like a fireball. But I didn’t see anything, or anyone. I thought I had imagined it but...”</p><p>“But probably not,” he finished, trying to ignore the immediate rush of anger that surged through him. He drew in another breath, tamping it down as best he could.</p><p>“I have no idea what or who it could have been,” she admitted, “but my guess is that they are one and the same.”</p><p>Oliver nodded slightly, considering her words. “Can you think of anyone who had that kind of ability?” </p><p>“A coach back in High School,” she admitted then shook her head, “but he has been dead for years.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” His voice was quiet.</p><p>“As sure as I can be, I haven’t looked into him in ages.” She told him, taking a deep breath.</p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek, grimacing a little as a thought occurred to him. “There may only be one way to know for sure.” </p><p>“If it comes to that, we will have Clark x-ray the grave, no need for us to dig it up just yet,” she said, sitting up, “and anyway, I’m just he’s not the only meta with fire manipulation.”</p><p>He relaxed a little, glad she’d thought about Clark’s x-ray vision. Because he really hadn’t been looking forward to digging up a dead body. </p><p>“I’ll need to do some research,” she admitted, “I really have no idea who it could be, or why.”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” he told her, instinctively reaching out to lay his hand on her arm and then quickly pulling away once more. </p><p>She paused and held her breath, looking down at where his had been then nodding, “I know,” she agreed, “And thank you for letting us stay here, I didn’t want to take him to George’s in case this person, whoever he is, knows about that place too.”</p><p>Oliver paused for a moment, considering her choice of words and holding his breath for a moment. “About that.” His voice was quiet. </p><p>Her stomach clenched and she glanced up at him.</p><p>“Lois filled me in,” he admitted, meeting her eyes.</p><p>“Oh,” She arched her eyebrows a little, holding her breath. </p><p>“I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you guys,” he said very quietly.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said quietly, not really wanting to talk about this with him of all people but feeling like she owed him to, especially since he had heard it from someone else, “it was better this way, at least we still get along really well and it makes it easier on Mike.”</p><p>Oliver nodded slightly. “Well, he seems very well-adjusted, so I think you guys have done a great job. Not that I really...know anything about raising kids,” he admitted with a small smile, shrugging.</p><p>“I don’t either,” she admitted, smiling softly, “but thanks. And you seem to have done a really good job with him too.” </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile. “Well, he’s a great kid.” </p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” she nodded, glancing toward the hallway. </p><p>He was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands. </p><p>She watched him for a moment then took a deep breath, “how are you?”</p><p>Oliver arched his eyebrows and glanced at her sideways once more. “Me? I’m good,” he told her with a small smile. </p><p>“Good,” she nodded a little, even though she didn’t believe him, she wasn’t going to push him, “I should get some rest, so I can get started on the research tomorrow,” she said quietly, standing up.</p><p>“Good idea,” he agreed softly, also rising to his feet. “If you need anything, I’ll be just down the hall, okay? So don’t hesitate to ask.” </p><p>“Thanks again,” she told him quietly, smiling slightly before heading back to the room where Mike was. </p><p>“Goodnight,” he said just as quietly as she headed away.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Oliver woke up slowly the next morning, lifting his head from the pillow and squinting at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, startled as he saw that it was after nine. He sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his face and listening, surprised that he heard no noise at all. Of course he was <i>used</i> to hearing no noise when he woke up most mornings because normally he woke up long before Mia, and the place was quiet. But now there was a three year old in the house, and the kid had been up before six the last four days. Growing worried, he quickly rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and heading out of the bedroom and down the hall, pausing at the open-door of the room to where Chloe and her son had gone to sleep in just hours earlier. </p><p>He held his breath and then quickly made his way down the hall toward the kitchen, but they weren’t there either. A quick look to the living room left him with the realization that they weren’t there, at all. </p><p>And that...was not good.</p><p>A moment later, the elevator door opened, there was a pause as the gates slid open and a second later, both the puppy and Michael were running toward Oliver, “Ollie!” Michael called excitedly. </p><p>“Whoa.” He caught Michael in his arms, picking him up and raising his eyebrows even as the puppy jumped up and put his front paws on Oliver’s knees. He reached down with one hand, petting the dog and glancing over to Chloe, relaxing when he saw everyone was safe and unharmed.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted, smiling softly at him, “did we wake you?”</p><p>“No,” he said honestly, shaking his head and glancing at Michael. </p><p>“We went to the park!” He grinned brightly, telling him. </p><p>“And then we picked up breakfast,” Chloe added, setting the bag she had in her hand on the dining room table.</p><p>Oliver smiled, but it was faint. “Cool.” He kissed Michael’s forehead before setting him down, and raising his eyebrows at Chloe just a little. </p><p>Chloe shifted a little, “Pepper needed to go out,” she said, knowing she was supposed to be resting, but she felt fine. </p><p>He nodded a little, glancing down at Michael and ruffling his hair. “Why don’t you go wash your hands so we can eat breakfast?” </p><p>“Okay!” He grinned and disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>Pursing her lips together, Chloe reached in the bags and started to pull out the bagels she had gotten them, the nurses had changed the bandages before she left so that only her palms and the back of her hands were covered, which meant she could use her hands normally again.</p><p>“I wish you’d woken me,” he said quietly as he moved to the fridge to pull out juice and milk.</p><p>“I figured you needed the rest,” she admitted, “and I didn’t want him to be loud.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about me,” he said honestly, turning to look at her. “You’re the one I’m worried about.” </p><p>“I feel okay.” She told him, “and I doubt anyone would look for me in this part of the city.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” he agreed, considering that for a moment. “I just...we need to be really careful.” His voice was soft.</p><p>“I know,” she agreed, “and I don’t want to put him in any more danger, you know that.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, too. “I know you don’t.” He offered her a small smile and poured her a cup of coffee, handing it to her after adding some cream and sugar the way she used to take it.</p><p>She watched him for a moment, surprised that he remembered how to prepare her coffee, “thanks,” she said quietly, “I got you a bagel but I also got you oatmeal, I wasn’t sure which one you’d prefer?”</p><p>“Bagel’s great,” he told her with a soft smile.</p><p>“Okay,” she nodded, setting their food on the table just in time for Michael to show back up, Pepper behind him, “does Pepper need to eat too?” She asked, mostly to Michael.</p><p>“Probably,” Michael agreed, nodding.</p><p>Chloe nodded and looked over at Oliver, “do you have food for him?”</p><p>“Of course.” He moved over to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a big bag of dog food.</p><p>Chloe noticed the dog had picked up his bowl and was standing right next to Oliver, “I guess he knows the rules,” she smiled softly. </p><p>“He’s smart!” Michael grinned. </p><p>“Yes, he is.” Oliver grinned a little. </p><p>“Like Shelby,” Chloe smiled, brushing Michael’s hair from his face then glancing over at Oliver, watching as he fed the dog.</p><p>“Yeah.” He nodded slightly in agreement, glancing up at Ollie and smiling. </p><p>Oliver patted Pepper on the head, then moved away, washing his hands. “Michael, what would you like to drink with breakfast?” </p><p>“Milk!” He said, bouncing on his feet.</p><p>Chloe watched them, her chest tightening a little. She held her breath, then reached for glasses without thinking about it, going exactly where she knew they were.</p><p>Oliver grinned at him, reaching down and picking him up before moving to the table. “Milk it is,” he agreed, not at all surprised by the decision. He’d had milk every  morning he’d been at Oliver’s. </p><p>She pulled out three glasses then turned toward the table, pausing when she saw Michael sitting on Oliver’s lap, like it was completely natural. She walked over to the table and set the glasses down, then filled them up, “comfortable?” She asked Michael, a little surprised.</p><p>He beamed up at her, nodding. “Yep!” </p><p>Chloe glanced over at Oliver for a second then nodded, picking up Michael’s bagel and setting on the table in front of him, “okay.” She said, before taking the seat across from them.</p><p>Oliver picked up his own bagel, taking a bite and then pausing at the look on Chloe’s face. He raised his eyebrows a little, suddenly feeling uncertain.</p><p>She shifted a little on her chair then took a bite of her bagel but remained quiet, watching Michael to make sure he was eating.</p><p>“It’s good,” Oliver told her after a moment, mostly just to break the silence.</p><p>Nodding slightly, she looked over at him, “it’s from the coffee shop across from the Planet,” she told him, “one of my favorites.”</p><p>“Oh.” He smiled a little, nodding, and picked up his glass of juice, taking a long drink before setting it down once more and glancing down at Michael. </p><p>“Mine too!” Michael grinned, then took another bite.</p><p>He grinned, too, reaching over and grabbing Michael’s glass and pulling it closer.</p><p>Michael lifted his hands to the glass and tilted it slightly, drinking slowly. </p><p>Chloe held her breath and watched them once more, “you’re really good with him,” she whispered to Oliver.</p><p>“You think?” His eyes lit up as he glanced at her. </p><p>“Definitely,” she said quietly, her chest tightening at the look on his face.</p><p>Oliver smiled and glanced down at Mike again.</p><p>She blew out a breath quietly and took another bite of her food. Somehow, she had a feeling that whenever Oliver left, she wasn’t going to be the only one missing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days had gone by and whenever Chloe wasn’t paying attention to Michael, she was working. And with Oliver around, she barely even had to worry about him. They were getting along really well and they seemed to genuinely enjoy each others’ company, and even though she hadn’t been around Oliver much lately, he seemed to relax more when it was just the two of them. </p><p>She hadn’t been able to find any suspects do far, Walt Arnold, the coach from High School was definitely dead, Clark had even gone over to check and had been keeping an ear out to make sure she and Michael stayed safe, along with the added protection with having Oliver around. </p><p>After a long day of research, she knew she was frustrated, so she shut down the laptop she’d been borrowing for Oliver and made her way over to the couch, smiling softly as she watched as Oliver taught Michael shoot arrows with his plastic bow. The original one had been lost in fire, but she had ended up picking up a new one for him because honestly, she couldn’t think of a better teacher for him and secretly, she wanted to watch Oliver teach him. Because she was a sadist that way.</p><p>Oliver felt her eyes on them and he turned his head to look at her, pausing for a moment at the look on her face. “And then you let go,” he told Michael quietly, turning his attention back to the little boy.</p><p>She held her breath as she curled her legs over the couch, smiling slightly when the arrow flew halfway then dropped, “good job, Mike!” She encouraged even as her stomach tightened, as hard as she tried, she wasn’t able to stop herself from thinking of her own first archery lesson with Oliver. It was highly inappropriate and she knew it, not because of the sex so much, but because it had been the first time she really felt connected to him, that she had allowed herself to realize things between them could go beyond friendship and work.</p><p>He drew in a deep breath, too, because he was remembering the same things as she was, even though his expression gave nothing away. The rush of emotion he felt right then was the same as it felt that night all those years ago, and he couldn’t help but shift his gaze to her once more, chewing the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Her face fell when he looked at her, and she had to look away. She knew this wasn’t good, being around him, watching him with her son had been hard enough, but now with the memories this was bringing back, of him, of <i>them</i>, the awkward silences and tension between them were only going to get worse, because being around him was going to get harder and harder.</p><p>“All right, Kiddo. We’ve got about five minutes til your bedtime,” Oliver said softly, offering Michael a smile. </p><p>Chloe let out a breath, almost relieved when Oliver mentioned the time, “c’mon,” she said, standing up, “we need to brush your teeth and get you ready for bed.”</p><p>He ruffled Michael’s hair lightly and rose to his feet. “I’ll show you some tricks tomorrow,” he promised.</p><p>“Can it be now?” He asked Oliver with big eyes. </p><p>“Tomorrow, Mike,” Chloe said, holding out her hand, “we all need some rest now.” And possibly a drink. </p><p>“I’m pretty tired,” Oliver told Michael with a small smile. “The tricks wouldn’t be nearly as good tonight anyway.” </p><p>Mike pouted, but took his mom’s hand even as his feet dragged toward her, “okay.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he rubbed the back of his neck, watching them head away. He was tired, but nowhere near tired enough for sleep yet. Part of him was itching to go out on patrol, but he wasn’t about to leave Chloe and Michael there without backup, all things considered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Even with the usual bedtime routine, it had been a while before she managed to get Michael to fall asleep, regardless of how exhausted she knew he was, the excitement over his bow and arrows were still winning, for about half an hour anyway. </p><p>After he actually fell asleep, Chloe stayed with him for a while longer, before going to to wash her face and take some more time before going to bed herself. It wasn’t even nine after all, and she knew that laying down and keeping her mind unoccupied was only going to result in more memories of Ollie and that was the last thing she needed. </p><p>The apartment was quiet, so she walked back to the living room and booted up the laptop again, maybe she could at least direct patrol, that should take her mind off things for the time being.</p><p>Oliver was standing at the balcony doors, looking out over the city when he heard her footsteps approaching. He turned to face her, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly. “He asleep?” </p><p>She jumped, holding her breath for a moment then nodding, “yeah,” she said as she turned to face him, “I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“Sorry. Wasn’t trying to scare you,” he said honestly.</p><p>“I know,” she breathed, shaking her head, “just jumpy, I guess.”</p><p>“Understandable,” he murmured, nodding a little as he moved closer to her.</p><p>She glanced down at the computer instinctively when he started toward her, “I figured I might go online and check on patrol.”</p><p>“Oh.” He paused, nodding again. “Yeah, good idea.” </p><p>She relaxed when he didn’t argue and nodded, pulling the chair back, “are you staying in?” She asked, and feeling a little more confident, actually turned to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I really am kinda tired. Not tired enough for sleep, but too tired for patrol.” He shrugged a little, pursing his lips.</p><p>“Better not risk it then,” she nodded, wondering what he was going to do if he wasn’t going to bed or out to patrol.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I figured, too.” He gazed at her intently.</p><p>She shifted slightly on her feet when she noticed he was looking at her in a way she knew and remembered too well, “what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging even though he didn’t take his eyes off her. </p><p>She straightened slightly when he didn’t back away or look away, “do you have something to drink?” If she had had any stupid things come out of her mouth recently, that won the price.</p><p>His eyes darkened a little at the question and he licked his lips without thinking about it. “You  mean like a single malt?” It was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself from saying it.</p><p>Her stomach dropped and she knew she should stop this, but between the sight of his tongue and the look in his eyes, she found it impossible to back down, “if you wouldn’t mind sharing, yes.”</p><p>“I always have enough to share with <i>you</i>.” He held his breath, staring at her.</p><p>“For old times’ sake,” she murmured, holding his gaze this time.</p><p>A smile tugged at his lips and he nodded a little. “Hold that thought.” He turned and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>She blew out a breath and shook her head a little, rubbing a hand over her face. This was a really bad idea, but the thought of backing out now seemed like too distant a possibility to even consider, besides, maybe he missed her as much as she missed him.</p><p>He poured them each a glass of scotch, carrying the glasses back into the living room, heart beating heavily against his chest the same way it had the first night they’d shared a single malt together. He gazed at her intently as he sat down beside her, handing her one of the glasses. </p><p>“Thanks,” she told him, arching her eyebrows slightly as she took the glass.</p><p>“Welcome,” he said softly, taking a sip of his glass.</p><p>She sipped on it slowly and paused, nodding slightly. It tasted like him, like she remembered him, not that they drank a lot together but it brought back the memories of that first night even more vividly. </p><p>He gazed at her for a long moment, then slowly reached out and set down his glass silently.</p><p>She watched him, sipping on her glass once more then nodded, “it’s as good as I remembered,” she said quietly. </p><p>“Is it?” His voice was almost inaudible and he rested one arm on the back of the sofa.</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded slightly, sipping on the glass again, “it’s nice.” She said before turning to look at him again.</p><p>“Nice?” he echoed, arching his eyebrows a little. </p><p>“Nice,” she said, arching her eyebrows back at him, “why?”</p><p>“Just nice?” He cocked his head to the side, shifting a little on the couch and turning his body more toward her.</p><p>“Well,” she cocked her head slightly, her heart beating faster, “what else could it be?”</p><p>“You’re the writer, Chloe,” he pointed out, watching her closely. “‘Nice’ isn’t the most flattering term...” </p><p>“I’m not easily impressed, Oliver,” she told him, shrugging, “takes more than Whisky to impress me.” Her stomach turned slightly.</p><p>His eyes narrowed a little. “Scotch,” he corrected her. “And I’m very much aware.” </p><p>“Scotch,” she smirked, then sipped on the drink again, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>He didn’t return the smirk, simply stared at her, his eyes dark and intense.</p><p>At the look on his face, her smirk slipped, she finished her drink and set down the glass then turned to look at him again, holding his gaze as he own eyes darkened. Just that look was enough to affect her.</p><p>He shifted closer once more, reaching out and tucking some hair behind her ear, his fingertips just ghosting against her cheek, the breath catching in his throat.</p><p>Her face fell slightly at the light touch and she leaned into it, searching his eyes. </p><p>Oliver leaned in, hesitating a moment before brushing his lips lightly against hers as his eyes drifted shut.</p><p>She closed her eyes too, hesitating for a moment before kissing him back, but not as lightly, as she lifted a hand to cup his face. </p><p>The moment she kissed him back, he reached out, tugging her closer and deepening the kiss. Everything about it, everything about her was so familiar and right that his body responded instantly, one hand sliding into her hair.</p><p>She sat up, making a quiet noise as he pulled her closer, and she lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. After all this time, she obviously didn’t remember correctly how amazing kissing him felt, just having his hands on her, it felt like she was where she belonged.</p><p>After several long moments, he broke the kiss in order to breathe, and he didn’t hesitate placing a kiss against her jaw, and then another against her neck, situating her so she was on his lap.</p><p>She placed her knees on either side of him on the couch and ran her fingers over his hair, taking a deep breath and shivering at the feel of his lips against her skin. </p><p>He groaned softly as he trailed his mouth down to her collarbone, reaching up and tugging her shirt to the side to gain access to more of her skin. He slid his hands up and under her shirt, sliding them along her back. </p><p>Chloe lowered her head, brushing her nose against his ear and neck, his smell, his touches, everything was so familiar, it was almost overwhelming. She never imagined they would be back here, but now that they were, she needed so much more than this. So without warning, she reached for his shirt and pulled it up as she pulled back just enough to undress him. </p><p>His eyes were even darker than before when he lifted his head to look at her again, licking his lips and reaching out, tugging her shirt off over her head even as she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open. Without hesitation, he dipped his head, pressing a kiss to her chest, tongue darting out to taste her skin.</p><p>She shivered, reaching down to cup his head and then lowering her other hand over his chest, running her fingers over his perfectly shaped muscles. </p><p>He smiled against her skin when she shivered, and tightened his arms around her a little as he moved suddenly, rising to his feet and picking her up.</p><p>Her legs wrapped around him instantly and she took a deep breath, looking at him as he lifted her easily. </p><p>Oliver held her against him as he carried her down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him with little problem before making his way to the bed and laying her down on it.</p><p>She smirked a little when he locked the door then took a deep breath, shifting on the bed and pulling him down with her legs that were still wrapped around him. </p><p>This time he returned the smirk as he shifted, sliding his body over hers with the ease of familiarity. He kissed her softly on the mouth once more, then shifted so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. He reached up with one hand, stroking her cheek as he watched her. He’d dreamed about being with her like this again for years, dreamed of touching her and kissing her and making love to her. He just didn’t think it would ever actually happen again.</p><p>Her face softened slightly at the look on his face, she shifted even closer to him, her top leg still wrapped around him and brushed her nose against his, her chest tightening at how <i>right</i> this felt.</p><p>He smiled at the way her face softened, at the familiarity of her nose brushing against his. “You are still just as beautiful as you’ve always been,” he murmured, resting a hand against her hip as he kissed her softly once more.</p><p>“You look even more amazing than I remembered,” she admitted, murmuring against his lips. </p><p>“Well. I work out,” he teased.</p><p>She grinned but rolled her eyes, “yeah? I had no idea,” she teased back, pushing him until he was on his back and sliding on top of him. </p><p>He grinned back, his eyes bright as he looked up at her, not hesitating to let her have control. “Well, now you do.” </p><p>“You’re full of surprises,” she said, cupping his face as she leaned down, feeling more relaxed around him than she had in a very long time.</p><p>“I try my best,” he said, nodding as he lifted his head to kiss her. </p><p>She kissed him back, smiling against his lips as she lowered her hand over his chest, brushing her nails lightly over his nipple. </p><p>He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he laid his head back down once more.</p><p>She smiled at the reaction and lowered her hand to his pants, shifting to undo them. </p><p>Oliver looked up at her once more, cocking his head. “So eager to get to the grand finale?” he teased.</p><p>Chloe cocked her head at that, “who said anything about finale?” She asked. Now that she had him there, she planned on taking her time with him. Smirking, she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his neck, then collarbone, then chest, pressing kisses and gently sucking on his skin as she did.</p><p>“Oh. That’s...ah, that’s good to know.” He swallowed hard, his hand reaching down and caressing her shoulder.</p><p>She smiled up at him then shifted, starting to pull his pants down then pausing, “are you okay with this?”</p><p>He arched his eyebrows. “Most definitely.” </p><p>Chloe grinned and nodded, pressing her lips to his stomach, “just making sure,” she murmured against his skin. </p><p>He drew in a breath, keeping his eyes on her as she moved down his body. </p><p>She sat up, removing his pants completely and tossing them on the floor then looking down at his body and holding her breath. His muscles were even more defined it seemed, he looked amazing. She ran her hands up his legs as she positioned her body over his again. </p><p>“Come here, Gorgeous,” he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her closer. </p><p>Chloe smiled and leaned over him, brushing her hands lightly against his sides as she did. </p><p>“Are you uh--are you on the pill?” he asked quietly. </p><p>She stilled and shook her head slightly, “do you have something?”</p><p>Oliver nodded a little, reaching up to cup her cheek, and kissing her softly on the mouth before reluctantly shifting and rolling them onto their sides once more. He moved to his bedside table, grabbing a condom from the drawer and holding it up.</p><p>She took it from him and smiled, relaxing and raising her eyebrows, “in a hurry now?” She asked, brushing her hips over his.</p><p>“Nope.” He smirked at her. “Not even close.” He pressed a kiss to her earlobe, sucking it between his teeth and biting it very lightly before letting it go. </p><p>She shivered and smiled, “good, because I still have too many clothes on.”</p><p>“Way too many clothes,” he agreed, nodding as he reached down, unhooking her bra.</p><p>She grinned at that and nodded, “whose fault is that?” She asked, shrugging off her bra but not letting it drop. </p><p>“Hey, you had me pinned. What was I supposed to do about it?” He smirked, letting his gaze drop to her breasts. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>“Right, because you are so weak,” she teased, tossing her bra to the floor and leaning down on top of him once more. </p><p>He smiled faintly, reaching out and gently cupping one of her breasts in his hand.</p><p>Chloe held her breath and cupped his hand in hers, looking down at him.</p><p>Oliver shifted as he kissed her once more, gently stroking his thumb over her soft skin. </p><p>She kissed him back, adjusting over his body once more and reaching to rub her hand over his side slowly.</p><p>“You still have on too many clothes, you know?” he murmured, breaking the kiss and gazing up at her with dark eyes.</p><p>Pulling back, she looked down at him and cocked her head, “do something about it.”</p><p>Oliver arched his eyebrows, then smirked at her, flipping them quickly so she was under him. “Your wish...” </p><p>She grinned, her face bright as she looked up at him and raised her arms above her head on the bed. Everything felt so natural with him, like they had never stopped doing this, like those 5 years hadn’t gone by at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours later Oliver laid his head down on the pillows, letting out a shuddering breath and shutting his eyes. “Wow.” </p><p>She turned her head against his neck, breathing heavily still as she laid over him, “understatement,” she muttered. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, but that was the last thing on her mind.</p><p>Oliver stroked his hand down her back gently as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Chloe brushed her lips softly over his jaw, then took a deep breath, “you’re amazing.”</p><p>A smile tugged at his mouth at that. “<i>We’re</i> amazing,” he corrected her. They always had been, at least in his mind. </p><p>She smiled softly too and wrapped an arm around him even as she slid her legs to the bed. “we are.”</p><p>When she agreed, he relaxed a little, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and continuing to rub her back as he fell silent, letting his eyes drift shut once more.</p><p>Chloe lifted her head and brushed her fingers over his face, her own eyes heavy.</p><p>He turned his head a little, kissing her fingertips without really thinking about it, yawning. </p><p>“I should get to the other room,” she whispered, her chest tightening a little. She knew it was silly, but she didn’t really want to get away from him.</p><p>Oliver opened his eyes at that even as his arm tightened around her involuntarily. “Why?” </p><p>“Mike,” she murmured, looking down at him, “I don’t wanna confuse him.”</p><p>“Right.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, reluctantly pulling his arms away from her so she could move.</p><p>Her chest tightened once more and she nodded, pulling away from him slowly.</p><p>“This will of course, make it difficult for a repeat performance in the morning.” His voice was light.</p><p>She smiled softly at that and leaned back down, kissing him deeply for a long moment before pulling away again, “it is morning, he’ll be up in about an hour and half.” She pointed out, glancing at the clock.</p><p>“Oh.” He smiled after she kissed him, also glancing at the clock when she pulled away. “I guess it is.” </p><p>“I’ll see you later,” she said, getting up and picking up her clothes.</p><p>He pursed his lips, propping himself up on one elbow as he watched her. “I have to say I like watching you undress more.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not bothering getting dressed, I need a shower,” she smiled at him, walking into the bathroom and wrapping herself in a towel. All of the things Bart had brought and she had bought after that were in the other room after all.</p><p>“You know...” He sat up a little more, arching his eyebrows. “The shower in here <i>is</i> bigger. And less chance of waking up Michael.” </p><p>Chloe paused and cocked her head at that, “well... all my things are in there.”</p><p>“I can go get them. I’m stealthy.” </p><p>She chewed on her bottom lip and smirked slightly, “well, I suppose we could make the most out of the next hour or so...”</p><p>“Strictly for environmental purposes of course.” He smirked, too.</p><p>“Of course,” she grinned, watching him then holding out her hand.</p><p>He rose to his feet, taking her hand without hesitation and pulling her to him for a kiss.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him easily and kissed him back, pulling back a second later and smiling.</p><p>He smiled back at her, then turned and headed for the bathroom, tugging her hand gently.</p><p>She walked with him, squeezing his hand and shaking her head a little, smiling.</p><p>Oliver flashed her a grin as he pulled the door shut behind them just for an extra noise barrier. Good thing they had at least an hour.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Chloe had stayed in her pajamas all day. She was exhausted and so incredibly sore. But a good kind of sore. While staying up all night never really bothered her, the physical exhaustion was too strong even for coffee. Concentrating on work was nearly impossible, so she was laying down on the couch and Oliver was, somehow, still running around and playing with Michael. But she knew he had to be tired too. </p><p>“Why don’t we watch a movie?” She suggested, sitting up and grabbing Michael as he ran past her, pulling him on her lap.</p><p>Oliver smiled at her, grateful for the suggestion, because he was definitely tired, as well. “Sounds good to me. What do you think, Mike?” </p><p>“Can we watch Shrek!?” He asked her, wrapping his arms around her neck. </p><p>“Works for me,” she said quickly, “do you have it, Ollie?”</p><p>He nodded, moving over to his DVD cabinet. “It’s one of Bart’s favorites.” He smirked as he popped in the DVD and walked back over to the sofa, dropping down beside them and glancing at Chloe sideways.</p><p>Chloe shifted closer to him then adjusted Michael on her lap, “Mike’s too,” she said, glancing over at Oliver and smiling softly.</p><p>“It’s a cute movie,” he told her, nodding as he met her eyes and smiled back softly.</p><p>“Donky is cool!” Mike grinned, leaning back against his mom. </p><p>Smiling more, Chloe leaned down and kissed Mike’s head and wrapped an arm around him, then reached for Oliver’s hand with her free one.</p><p>His eyes brightened a little at that and he laced his fingers with hers without hesitation. </p><p>She relaxed and squeezed his hand, it had been hard to not touch him all day. That had always been hard for them, but it seemed even more so now, after so long without each other.</p><p>Oliver was half asleep on the sofa a little while later when he heard the elevator ding, and he quickly opened his eyes, sitting up and looking over at Chloe, startled. </p><p>She was completely asleep, so it took her by surprise too, she sat up, her arms both wrapping around Michael, “one of the guys?” She said hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe.” He rose to his feet quickly and moved over to the monitor, glancing at it and pausing, relaxing even as his stomach tightened. “Not one of the guys. It’s uh--George, actually.” He pursed his lips, buzzing the guy up.</p><p>“Oh.” She blinked, surprised and set Michael on the floor. </p><p>“Daddy?” He asked, his eyes widening.</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly and tried for a smile, “yeah, he’s here.”</p><p>“Does he drink coffee?” Oliver asked, glancing over at her and raising his eyebrows a little. </p><p>“Yeah, thank you.” She nodded again, smiling at Oliver once more. There was just no way this would not be, in the very least, awkward.</p><p>“No problem. I’ll go put on a pot of it,” he told her, heading for the kitchen and drawing in a breath when he got there. Well, this was going to be a boatload of fun.</p><p>A moment later, the elevator doors opened and Chloe watched as George pushed open the gates. “Hey,” she greeted as Michael ran straight to him.</p><p>George smiled faintly, worry in his eyes even as he picked up their son. “Hey, Champ.” He hugged Michael to him, moving over to where Chloe was. “How are you feeling? Are you all right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she told him, nodding slightly, reassuringly, “we’re both okay. Clark said they tried calling you but things were pretty bad up there.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m so sorry.” He frowned deeply, rubbing Michael’s back as he gazed at her. “Clark said your hands were burned?” </p><p>Chloe nodded, “they are okay, it was only a second degree burn,” she said, then brushed Michael’s hair from his face and smile, “and thankfully, it was just a scare for him.”</p><p>Michael smiled at her, and reached out, putting his arms around her neck and George transferred him to his mother’s arms. “I’m glad you’re all right. Both of you,” he said sincerely, resting a hand on her arm.</p><p>“We are,” she agreed, laying Michael’s head on her shoulder to ease his weight, her arms wouldn’t stand for long, “but you need to be very careful,” she lowered her voice, “it was no accident.”</p><p>George frowned. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Mike?” She said, setting him down, “why don’t you ask Ollie if he still has some of those cookies he made yesterday?”</p><p>He brightened and nodded, “okay!” Then ran into the kitchen.</p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and turned back to George, “the fire started in the middle of the living room, completely blocking the door and then, another one, blocked the balcony. Whoever did this didn’t use any fluids or any other kind of material to start the fire.”</p><p>His frown deepened. “You’re thinking a meta-human did this?” </p><p>“It’s the only solution I can think of,” she admitted. Times like this, she was glad George knew the truth about most things, including Clark. Him figuring out about Clark and coming to her to offer help with the MPD had been how they met, after all.</p><p>George nodded, looking troubled. “I’ll look into it from the department.” </p><p>“Thank you, I have been looking into it, but I don’t really have any leads.” She admitted, “the only possible suspect on my list is dead and has been for over a decade.”</p><p>“Oh, what’s his name?” he asked curiously, glancing up as Oliver poked his head out of the kitchen and waved. George waved back at him, turning his attention back to Chloe.</p><p>“Walt Arnold.” She said, “he was a coach at Smallville High.”</p><p>Nodding, he glanced to where Michael had wrapped himself around Oliver’s legs and raised his eyebrows, a bemused smile on his face. “All right. Well, I’ll let you know if I find anything. Are you okay here?” he asked, studying her. “Because you’re both more than welcome to stay with me, of course.” </p><p>“No, George,” she tensed, shaking her head, “don’t go to the apartment, you need to stay somewhere else.”</p><p>George paused at that, then nodded. “All right. I’ll check into a hotel.” </p><p>“I’m sure Lois and Clark wouldn’t mind you staying with them,” she said sincerely, not wanting him to be in danger but not wanting to make Oliver uncomfortable in his own home either, “at least until we know more. We don’t know who the target was.”</p><p>“I don’t want to bother them while they’re still in their honeymoon phase.” He smiled a bit. “But I’ll call or text and let you know where I’m staying, all right?” </p><p>“Okay,” she nodded, smiling slightly too, “we’ll be safe here and just let me know when you want to come by see him.” She offered.</p><p>“I will.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek before stepping around her. “Hey, Mike, come here, Champ!” </p><p>Chloe smiled softly and turned to watch them, wrapping her arms around herself. </p><p>Michael ran right to him and jumped to be picked up, “wanna cookie?” He asked his dad, wrapping his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Definitely.” He smiled, and hugged his son tightly. </p><p>Oliver smiled faintly, holding out a plate of cookies toward the other man. </p><p>“Thanks.” George took one of them off the plate. “I have to get going, Mike, but I’ll see you very soon, okay?” He kissed his cheek.</p><p>Frowning a little, Michael looked up at him, “you don’t wanna play?” He asked with a pout. </p><p>Stepping forward, Chloe rubbed Michael’s back, “you can play with dad soon, he just needs to go to work for a while.”</p><p>“Okay.” He frowned, hugging his dad tightly for a moment. </p><p>Chloe held her arms out to him, “you’ll see him soon,” she promised.</p><p>Nodding, he reached out for her silently, resting his head on her shoulder as she took him from his dad. “Bye, Daddy.” </p><p>“Bye, Champ. See you soon.” He smiled softly and headed toward the elevator. </p><p>“See you soon,” Chloe called, then pressed a kiss to Mike’s head, “did you have a cookie already?” She whispered to try and distract him. </p><p>He nodded again, sighing. “More Shrek?” </p><p>“Okay,” she smiled, hugging him close, “ready for more Shrek, Ollie?” She called, noticing that he hadn’t really said anything. </p><p>“Sure.” He smiled faintly. “I’m just gonna put these cookies away. Do you want any?” he offered her.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, reaching for another one, “thank you.” She smiled softly at him then carried Michael back to the couch. </p><p>He nodded, drawing in a breath and ducking back into the kitchen, smile slipping from his face as he put the cookies in a container to keep them from drying out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a long day, and after George left, Oliver had been even quieter but she hadn’t really had a chance to ask him how he was doing until after Mike was already in bed. And then Lois had called to check in on them, and it had taken Chloe about half an hour before she was able to hang up. </p><p>“Ollie?” She called in a quiet voice once she was done with the phone call, but didn’t see him around the living room. </p><p>Oliver was in the kitchen, and had just set the kettle on the stove for tea when he heard her call his name. “In here.” </p><p>She cocked her head a little and walked over to where he was, watching him silently for a moment, “hey.”</p><p>He smiled faintly, nodding. “Hey.” </p><p>Chloe hesitated before stepping closer to him, “how are you doing?”</p><p>“Fine,” he answered, tilting his head to look at her. “How are <i>you</i> doing?” </p><p>“Other than exhausted, I’m okay,” she watched him closely, “you’ve been really quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I’m just tired,” he said with a small smile.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s all,” she said quietly. </p><p>Oliver paused, leaning back against the counter. “Okay?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” she admitted, “but you’ve been awfully quiet since George came by.”</p><p>“Oh.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, shrugging. </p><p>She looked down, considering for a moment then looked back at him, “you can talk to me, if you want to.”</p><p>“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” </p><p>“Whatever is bothering you.” She said, arching her eyebrows, “like I said, if you want to.”</p><p>“I’m not bothered,” he told her, glancing toward the tea kettle when it began to whistle.</p><p>Chloe sighed softly but nodded, “okay,” she told him, her chest tight. “I’m gonna go lay down, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>He paused at that, glancing back at her. “You’re welcome to stay in my room.” His voice was a little quieter.</p><p>“Thanks,” she told him quietly, “I should stay with Mike.” He was used to sleeping on his own already, so she really didn’t have to, but Oliver sounded like he needed time to figure things out and at least, she had a good excuse to give him that time.</p><p>His expression fell a little but he quickly smiled a bit and shrugged. “All right. Then I’ll see you in the morning.” </p><p>She tried for a smiled too and nodded, “goodnight.” She told him before starting out of the kitchen. </p><p>Oliver sighed softly as he watched her go, then rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. Maybe they both just needed a good night’s rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t quite five in the morning when Oliver woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Lifting his head off the pillow a little bit, groaning softly and reaching out to his bedside table, not opening his eyes enough to look at the caller ID before pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” </p><p>“Oliver? This is George.” He told him, “sorry to call you, but Clark told me Chloe’s phone was lost in the fire.”</p><p>He sat up slowly, blinking a few times as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Can I talk to her?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure she’s awake yet. Is everything okay?” he asked sleepily, rising to his feet.</p><p>“Should be now,” he told him, “I found the guy.”</p><p>Oliver grew still. “You did?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he frowned, “could you get her for me?”</p><p>He drew in a breath. “Yeah. Hang on.” He set the phone down and slowly crossed the hall, rubbing his hand over his face once more and stepping into the room that Chloe and Michael were occupying. He reached out, gently shaking Chloe’s shoulder. </p><p>Chloe gasped awake and turned toward him, her eyes wide instantly, “what’s wrong?” She asked in a whisper.</p><p>“George is on the phone for you,” he whispered back.</p><p>She blinked a couple of time, frowning slightly as her stomach dropped. Nodding, she slowly untangled her arms from Michael and stood up as quietly as possible not to disturb him.</p><p>Oliver led her across the hall to his room once more, handing her his cell phone before plopping down on the edge of his bed once more, yawning.</p><p>She watched him for a second then held her breath, “George?” She said, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I caught him. Just a few hours ago. He’s already on a one way trip to Arkham,” he told her without hesitation. </p><p>She stilled, blinking, “you did? Who?”</p><p>“You were on the right track with the coach. Turns out he had another family, one that no one knew about. And he had a son.” </p><p>“He did?” She frowned, shaking her head, “how did he know about me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” George said honestly. “Maybe from when you worked on the Torch?” </p><p>“What is his name?” She asked, shaking her head.</p><p>“Eric Schultz,” he told her.</p><p>“Eric,” she muttered, eyes narrowing as she tried to remember, “I think he was a Junior when I was a Freshman, if I’m thinking about the right person.”</p><p>“Your pictures were all over his walls. I think he’d been plotting for a long time,” he said quietly.</p><p>Chloe winced at that, “he thinks I was involved in his father’s death,” she said quietly, closing her eyes.</p><p>“He was delusional.” </p><p>“Are you sure he was working alone?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t think he’d been around anyone regularly in years,” George confessed.</p><p>“Okay,” she breathed, “and he’s on his way to Arkham, right?”</p><p>“Clark’s taking him,” he assured her.</p><p>“Good,” she nodded, rubbing a hand over her face, “thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. You should be safe now. At least...from this particular psycho.” He smiled faintly. </p><p>She smiled slightly too and nodded, “well, that’s comforting,” she told him, “at least Mike should be safe.”</p><p>He smiled, too. “And you’re still welcome at my place if you’d rather stay there.” </p><p>Chloe stilled at that then nodded a little, her stomach tight, “thanks,” she paused, “why don’t I talk to you after I’m more awake?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Actually, you should go back to bed and get some rest,” he suggested.</p><p>“I might,” she nodded, “you should do the same.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will. Talk to you later, Chloe.” </p><p>“See you later,” she nodded then ended the call and sighed deeply.</p><p>Oliver glanced up at her once more, pursing his lips, but not saying anything.</p><p>Chloe turned toward him slowly, then set his phone on his bedside table, “thank you.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” he said quietly.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, “Clark is taking the guy to Arkham, I’m guessing Batman helped him get a spot for him.”</p><p>Oliver watched her, nodding. He wasn’t terribly surprised to hear either of those things. “That’s good.” </p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded slightly, “I guess you heard the rest, he was the coach’s illegitimate son, I guess he thought I had something to do with his father’s death.”</p><p>“And here I thought you were <i>popular</i> in high school. What with, being editor of the torch, a cheerleader, and prom queen.” The corners of his lips twitched.</p><p>Chloe paused and arched her eyebrows, “I was popular by being incredibly unpopular, but you know that too.” She paused, “wait, how did you know about the cheerleader part?”</p><p>His eyes widened ever-so-slightly in feigned innocence. “I have my ways.” </p><p>“I’ll have to kill Lois.” She said simply.</p><p>“We both know that’ll never happen.” He smiled. “Also, I have to say...the mental image got me through a lot of cold and lonely nights.” </p><p>She blinked and stared at him at that, confused since he had barely even looked at her like <i>that</i> since before George went over, “somehow, I think your mental images are far from reality. The skirts weren’t that short.”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “You seem to forget that I still know what’s under your skirt, despite the length it may be.” </p><p>“All you know is that I’m a real blonde.” She said, a smirk appearing on her lips.</p><p>“I also know about a certain birthmark...” He smirked back at her.</p><p>“And I know about your nearly incredibly damaging scar,” she said, “I think we’re even.”</p><p>“Yeah, but do thoughts of my nearly incredibly damaging scar keep <i>you</i> warm on cold and lonely nights?” he teased.</p><p>“Not your scar, necessarily,” she admitted, “usually the green leather is my to go fantasy.” </p><p>Oliver blinked in surprise, rising to his feet slowly. “Is that right?” </p><p>“And if I feel adventurous, on rooftops.” She said, watching him but not moving.</p><p>“So how often does this green leather feature in your fantasies?” he couldn’t help but ask, taking a step toward her.</p><p>“About seventy percent of the time.” She told him, holding his gaze, “sometimes it’s just you.”</p><p>Oliver gazed at her intently. “How long has this been going on?” Because it was the one question that right then probably mattered the most.</p><p>“Since that first night at Watchtower,” she whispered, her stomach tightening.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, staring at her in silence.</p><p>“You?” She asked, starting to feel nervous.</p><p>He moved toward her, this time not pausing as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek and dipped his head to kiss her wordlessly.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes tightly, lifting a hand to his arm as she kissed him back.</p><p>“Ditto,” he whispered against her mouth a second later.</p><p>She dropped her hand from his arm and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.</p><p>He wound his arms around her, as well, pulling her against him and slowly deepening the kiss.</p><p>Chloe held him close as the kiss deepened, she had no idea why he was acting so different than he had the previous night, but this was much better.</p><p>He heard light footfall, but it didn’t register until he heard Michael’s voice. “Mommy!” </p><p>She stilled completely for a long moment, pulling back from Oliver, her eyes wide as she slowly turned toward Michael. Shit. “Hey Mike,” she greeted with a smile, “isn’t it too early for you to be up?”</p><p>He shook his head, moving over to her and holding his arms out to be picked up.</p><p>She picked him up and smiled at him, not sure what his reaction would be, “not tired anymore?”</p><p>Michael shook his head again and then looked over at Oliver for a moment. </p><p>“You hungry?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “I could make pancakes.” </p><p>“Pancakes sound good,” Chloe said, arching her eyebrows and shifting Michael in her arms, “and later, we can go see dad, after he naps, how does that sound?” She asked, hoping to distract him. </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded and laid his head down on her shoulder, closing his eyes. </p><p>Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I’ll just grab some clothes and get to work then.” </p><p>Nodding, she looked at Oliver for a moment then rubbed the back of Michael’s back, “okay, we’ll go brush our teeth.”</p><p>He drew in a breath, moving to his closet and pulling out a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, dressing quickly before making his way out to the kitchen.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was almost five in the afternoon when Chloe found herself walking back to Oliver’s. She had left Mike with his dad and although he had offered her to stay with him, she knew she and Oliver had things they needed to talk about. If that didn’t go well, then she would take George on his offer.</p><p>She made her way up to the third floor, pressing in her code and shaking her head a little as she smiled, then pushed the gates open a moment later, “you know, you’re supposed to change your passwords periodically.” She knew he wasn’t exactly expecting her, but she was pretty sure he was there, somewhere.</p><p>“Maybe I left them the same for a reason,” he said from the kitchen, holding his breath as he glanced around at the preparations he’d made.</p><p>She smiled softly at that, “it’s not very safe,” she called, heading to the kitchen.</p><p>“Unless you’re bringing in a gun or a sword or something, I think I’m probably all right.” He smirked.</p><p>“But now a bow--” She started then paused as she entered the kitchen and dining room area, “woah.”</p><p>“I made dinner,” he said needlessly, glancing up at her and holding his breath.</p><p>“I can see that,” she said, looking at the spread of food along with the candles on the table, “it looks and smells amazing,” she said quietly, turning to look at him again.</p><p>Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, and took a step toward her. “I hope you still like Italian.” </p><p>“Always,” she told him quietly, her face softening as she watched him, “you didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I know,” he admitted, gazing at her. “I wanted to.” He paused. “Is that okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, stepping closer to him her eyes tearing up a little, “but it should be me doing these things for you, not the other way around.”</p><p>“No offense, Chloe, but I’m not big on burnt food,” he teased lightly. </p><p>She smiled a little at that and nodded, “don’t worry, I wouldn’t wanna poison you,” she said, then looked down and back at him, “but you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Not really,” he said honestly, shaking his head as he took a step closer to her. </p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and pursed her lips together, “I messed it up, Ollie.”</p><p>Oliver paused, gazing at her and falling silent.</p><p>She cocked her head a little and searched his eyes, “we don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to,” she said quietly, “but we probably shouldn’t go any further before we do.”</p><p>“I think now works,” he said just as quietly. Especially since they had some time alone now.</p><p>“Will the food keep warm?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, the lasagna’s still baking anyway.” </p><p>She nodded then held out her hand to him. </p><p>He reached out without hesitation, sliding his fingers through hers and giving her hand a squeeze. “Should we sit?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, squeezing his hand back and making her way over to the couch.</p><p>He followed her, sitting down beside her and drawing in a breath.</p><p>She turned toward him a little and took a deep breath, “I’ve been really sorry all this time.” She admitted.</p><p>He managed a small, sad smile. “Yeah, so have I,” he said quietly.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong, Ollie.” She whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” He looked down at their hands. </p><p>She frowned a little at that, “what could you possibly have done wrong?”</p><p>“I let you push me away.” He glanced up at her once more.</p><p>“Just because I did the pushing,” she said, her chest tight, “and I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“You weren’t ready for more than what we had already. I get it.” He shook his head a little. </p><p>“That’s the thing, Ollie...” she squeezed his hand in hers, “I was. I was just too afraid to admit it.”</p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, looking down at their hands and then squeezing hers back. </p><p>“I knew I was going to regret pushing you away even then,” she murmured, “and I never wanted to hurt you the way I did.”</p><p>He lifted his gaze to meet hers and remained quiet for a few seconds. “And now?” </p><p>“Now I wish I hadn’t been so stupid,” she searched his eyes, “and I consider myself lucky just for the fact you’re still willing to talk to me.”</p><p>His chest tightened at that, and he shook his head a little. “Chloe.” His voice was quieter than before. “I’d never...not talk to you, or not help you if you needed it. I know I left, but...” He exhaled slowly, looking down at their hands once more. “I’ve never stopped caring about you.” </p><p>“You were protecting yourself,” she whispered, “I get it, trust me. I was trying to do the same, except I didn’t need protecting from you.”</p><p>“You didn’t know that,” he said simply. “You’d already been hurt so many times.” </p><p>She took a deep breath and lifted her free hand to cup his cheek, “not by you.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, leaning into her touch. “Not intentionally.” </p><p>“My point is, I never should have pushed you away.” She brushed her thumb lightly over his cheek, “and even now, I still regret that I did.”</p><p>He searched her eyes. “So what do you think are our chances of putting that all behind us?” he asked quietly. </p><p>“I don’t think we can put it all behind us, we have both changed and so did our lives.” She held his gaze, “but maybe, we can start over.”</p><p>“Yeah?” A soft smile touched his mouth.</p><p>“If you want to.” She asked quietly, “even with all the extra baggage I have now.”</p><p>He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, as well. “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m pretty fond of your extra baggage.” </p><p>“I don’t just mean Mike, although I am incredibly happy you two get along as well as you do.” She admitted.</p><p>“You also mean George,” he guessed, gazing at her.</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly, “even though we haven’t been a couple in a very long time, we will always be Mike’s parent and he will always be around.”</p><p>“He seems like a nice guy,” he said quietly. “I think I can deal with George. The question is...do you think George can deal with me?” </p><p>“He is a really nice guy,” she told him, “and I don’t think he will have a problem with you, or us. But he might have moments when he will be jealous of you and Mike. Mostly because he doesn’t get to spend as much time with him as he’d like.”</p><p>Oliver gazed at her, nodding a little at that. “I think I can handle that.” </p><p>“Why don’t we take it slow?” She asked, running her fingertips over his cheek, “and you can see how you feel about everything.”</p><p>“I already know how I feel. I’ve known it for a long time,” he said sincerely.</p><p>“So have I,” she said, holding her breath, “I just wasn’t ready to admit it.”</p><p>“Then I vote we don’t waste anymore time.” Oliver smiled softly.</p><p>Her face softened at that and she nodded, “you’re right.”</p><p>“Naturally.” He smirked, then dipped his head to kiss her.</p><p>She smiled then kissed him back, shifting a little closer and squeezing his hand.</p><p>Oliver returned the light pressure with his hand as they kissed. Then he leaned his forehead against hers. Maybe it had taken them years to get there, but he had a gut feeling they were now, finally, on the right path.</p><p> </p><p>~The End~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>